Azur Lane : The Sardegnian Trials
by willilamotte
Summary: After the Sardegnia Empire decided to join force with Ironblood, a series of events unfold between the Azur Lane and the Crimson Axis in the Mediterranean. Littorio tries to subjugate the Royal Navy by cutting Malta from Azur Lane's control. With Gibraltar and Alexandria under constant threat, it is up to cruisers and destroyers to save the strategic island.
1. Notice of Reading

**Story notice for the new readers. **

This is a remastered version with different chapters for ease of reading

The stories have the structure of in-game event for the battles

The stories follow somewhat the storyline of ww2, but with alternatives in battle and results.

Some minor fixes have been added for the story to fit in the "Mediterraneanverse" that will be released along with "The Iberian Dilemma", "Memories of an Österreich" and "The Hellenic Turmoil"

The only major fix is the separation of the Crimson Axis (Ironblood, Sardegna) from the Syrens. It is a three way war (it was an error on my part to include them together xD)

These stories are focusing on the following characters: Littorio, Vittorio Veneto, Roma, Impero (BB/CV), Giulio Cesare, Conte di Cavour, Leonardo di Vinci (BB), Leonardo di Vinci (SS) and Dante Alighieri

It includes a bunch of still "not released" characters for the Royal Navy (Royal Navy) and the Sardegnian Empire (Regia Marina). If you are an artist and feel inspired, I would be more than happy to see your fanarts :)


	2. Memory of Empyreal Tragicomedy

North Sea, weeks before the Raid

In the middle of the night, three Sardegnians battleship were going to secrets coordinates. Littorio was hoping for a quick and advantageous negotiations with Ironblood in the hope to get their goals and hopes aligned. With Littorio, Vittorio Veneto and Giulio Cesare were coming along. Veneto's presence was of upmost importance. Cesare was only there because Roma's construction is still not done. She knew it but would still act as a proper escort. She was ready for battle anytime even in the dark. Her stopwatch has a illuminating glow that let her see the time in the dark. She was kindly asked to close it so that to not give up their presence to a Royal Navy more than active in the area. The rock had been found. In wait, Tirpitz, Gneisenau and Scharnhorst were waiting. Littorio was displeased with the absence of Bismarck. She had bothered to make their flagship make a long detour and they didn't even bother?

"We have to be cautious," explained Tirpitz. "The Royal Navy is always active these days and, with the _Mers-el-Kébir_, they showed us they are willing to hit even their own allies."

Giulio had an uncontrollable smirk. She stayed in the shadow listening to this discussion and she wanted to jump in and say to Littorio they were being lied to already. She had to obey.

"Of course, we wouldn't hit our allies like that," said Gneisenau. "In order to defeat these arrogant fools, we need all the help we can get."

"What is the deal, though?" asked Littorio.

"We cannot join you without proper engagements," added Veneto.

Even Giulio found those terms ridiculed. They hadn't done anything, and they were already asking for something. The greed was getting on Giulio's Cesare shoulders and her counterparts of Iron Blood who weren't budging.

"We can ensure the safety of your empire by demanding the Sirens not to play nor advancing further in the Mediterranean after what they did to Vichya. Have your _Jewel of Calabria_," said Scharnhorst. "Isn't it what you're after?"

"Indeed," said Littorio. "We seem on the same page. Promise us that and were all yours."

Giulio thought they would think about the proposition, but Tirpitz answered right away. They weren't hiding it: they didn't care, and Giulio was seeing right trough. Her comrades were blinded by greed. Giulio reminded herself she was following order and didn't speak. Their discussion went well and the term of a secret alliance with Iron Blood was signed. It would only be revealed when the Sardignian Empire strike. Tirpitz insisted on Gibraltar and the Suez Canal. The Royal Navy had to be suffocated of their precious war materials. Littorio promised again and again like it was an easy feat. Littorio was more than confident, it was borderline a comedic display that Tirpitz took has no more than unneeded words.

"Before that, prove your forces worthy of going to war and then we will make the proper arrangements with Bismarck."

"We will," said Littorio, "with a great setup that you will have the honor to participate."

"And you," addressed Tirpitz to Giulio Cesare whose gaze was lost in the night sky. "You didn't speak much for an old guard."

"I'm only here as escort."

"You're strangely quiet for someone named after a great figure," said Tirpitz. "I hope we didn't bore you."

"Sometime, silence is better than words," said Giulio, "has a prepared plan always beats a risky one."

Tirpitz made sure she would remember her friendly advice. With this, they went their separate way. Littorio, curious, asked what she meant by that. Giulio looked at the stars. They had to be ready for anything, or she would have to face the same dilemma again.

**Disclaimer : if you want the actual transcript of the Empyreal Tragicomedy event, just message me and I will send it to you (I don't want any trouble with the publishing of copyrighted material)**


	3. The Stand-off at Sirte

Città Eterna, 1 month after the secret meeting with the Royal Navy **[In Empyreal Tragicomedy]**

Littorio was examining the situation they were in. Light cruiser Bartolomeo Colleoni was captured off Crete in battle against the Hellenic and the Royal Navy. Destroyer Artigliere sank off Sicily soon after. Armando Diaz had been sunk by a submarine attack. And, lately, they lost both light cruiser Alberico da Barbiano and Alberto da Giussano captured in their mission to Tunisia. The cruisers had been defeated by destroyers. The same fate happened to convoy Beta.

Every plan she had come up with were met with an utter defeat. In her head, they had lost multiple battles, but not the war. Veneto was doubting more and more of their true capacity as a surface fleet. The blockade was denying them of valuable resources. They had the numbers, but something else was missing. Like always, the meeting room was getting full. Figures that usually didn't made the meeting appeared. Roma, Impero, Aquila and Sparviero.

Littorio laid down new plans to send resources to their forward base of Libya. If Barbiano and Giussano had failed to escort the fuel to Libya, she would have to send an even stronger opposing force. She would personally, with her sister Vittorio Veneto, lead the M41 convoy to her destination together with Carabiniere, Aviere, Corazziere, Ascari and two sirens mass-production destroyers. In the meantime, she thought of a way to inflict a crucial blow to their enemy. Knowing their communication could be intercepted, the wannabe flagship would relay the plan by hands to the concerned personnel.

For the moment being, Littorio prepared the convoy of eight merchant ships full of oil, weapons and resources. M41 departed in the morning of the next day. The sky in Sicily was devoured by the sun's ray. At a reasonable distance, Littorio watched for the British force that had taken both cruisers.

[…]

At the same time, two little figures were lurking beneath the surface. They were patrolling the area for Sardignian convoy ships. Departed from Malta hours ago, they finally found targets. The first submarine, Upright, told the second submarine, Urge, "seems like we found some fish to fry."

"They're a big force," said Urge. "We might want to back off on this one."

"I already confronted some of their escort forces," claimed Upright, "they shoot or throw dept charges like monkeys. I just wished they would surrender more easily… seeing her go down in flames made me not eat for three straight days."

Upright was talking about her battle against the cruiser Giovanni dalle Bande Nere, Armando Diaz and some destroyers. Even with all their might against her alone, they missed and one of Upright's torpedoes found its way to the skillful and determined Armando Diaz. A single lens from her glasses was left after the explosion.

"You were only doing your job," told Urge to the saddened submarine, "attack convoys if you don't feel like attacking actual ships. I know for myself that I want a kill on my record just like you."

"I'll attack first," planned Upright, "I'm leaving you the job to cover my back."

"Roger!"

They went in position.

[…]

Littorio was observing the calm sea. She felt relieve to not sight any enemy forces. They might get something done for the first time. A torrent of smokes suddenly appeared among the convoy. A transport ship immediately broke in two and sunk. Littorio and Veneto were searching for a surface fleet. Ascari suddenly pointed below the surface. It was a submarine! A second convoy exploded. Ascari, Aviere, Carabiniere and Corazziere charged to the spot they thought she was at.

"Don't let her escape!" screamed Carabiniere.

"Count on me!" replied Corazziere.

[Battle A1]

Upright broke contact. She had destroyed two convoy ship and it was enough. She now had to avoid four destroyers at the same time. She had to count on barrages from Urge who wasn't where she was supposed to be. Upright suddenly had no backup. Depth charges were exploding all around. Even when they were missing by a mile, the resonance was enough to make her deaf.

"Come to the surface coward!" urged Ascari with impatience.

"At this rate, we won't catch her," argued Aviere.

At once, Littorio and Veneto were panicking.

"Weren't you after the submarine!?" asked in panic Littorio to Carabiniere.

"We were! What is happening?"

"We have one on our tail!" screamed Veneto.

"Corazziere, with me," ordered Carabiniere.

The battleships were dodging a lot of torpedoes. Veneto took one to the right leg, severely damaging her propellers and opening a gap that was flooding. The author of the attack came to the surface to verified if she hit.

"You're lucky I missed my last torpedo!" told with sarcasm Urge.

"Quite courageous," praised sarcastically Littorio, "and stupid of you to surface in front of us."

Littorio and Veneto fired at the same time, all shot missing the agile submarine.

"How is that even possible!" screamed Littorio.

"You truly can't even hit a fish in a barrel!" mocked Urge.

A shell landed near Urge, from behind.

"I'm your enemy now! spoke Carabiniere. Better surrender."

[Battle A2]

Urge dived in the water dodging more large caliber shells. At the same time of being afraid, she was thrilled with what she had done. She almost sank a battleship. For the time being, she had to find a way out of the two destroyers in her way. Depth charges were exploding right and left until it didn't. They stopped abruptly. Upright catch-up to her comrade.

"You made me worry for a second there," said Upright.

"They suddenly stopped attacking."

"Oh! So, her plan worked."

"Whom?"

"Abdiel send a false code."

They surfaced far from the engagement where Abdiel, a minelayer, was waiting for them.

[…]

Carabiniere and Corazziere were throwing depth charges all around them. Urge dived so fast they didn't arrive on time to get her while she was closer to the surface. Ascari came back with bad news.

"Two forces of two battleship are coming our way!"

Littorio, not willing to risk further damage for two puny submarines, favored retreat and got her wounded sister out of harm's way. They retreated with the convoys back to Taranto. Littorio helped Veneto to get to the infirmary. On her way, Doria, Duilio and Cesare looked surprise. Veneto was joining her sister Cavour on the wounded list. Littorio immediately asked for a meeting and they were back in the conference room. Their own flagship couldn't make it. Around her table, Doria, Duilio, Cesare, Roma and Impero were waiting for her to speak. Littorio couldn't tell them they were defeated by a force of two submarines and forced into a humiliating retreat.

She left that behind her and established, yet, another plan for the total conquest of the Jewel of Calabria. This time, honor was out of the picture. She would use submarines to raid the Royal Navy base of Alexandria where these "two battleships" might have steamed back. Preparation were to be quick, secretive, and they would, in a new convoy called M42, make a diversion. This submarine would be equipped with the new siren technology they had reverse engineer from the Syrens : Limpet Mines Dischargers. Radio-controlled, the dischargers would lay limpet mines whose magnet would attach itself to the nearest target and detonate. As she was unveiling her plan, a voice emerged from the shipgirls in front of her.

"I'm tired of your little games," said Giulio Cesare, "it's like you think this war is a game. It is not!"

Littorio and Veneto never said what happen on the night they secretly met the Royal Navy at Malta. She didn't want to break the secret pact that would surely made them stop the fight. Littorio became irritated of her decision of taking Giulio with her to meet with Iron Blood. Maybe she should have taken Doria or Duilio who didn't seem keen on questioning her.

"I'm not treating this as a game," answered violently Littorio. "We are just being unlucky!"

"Maybe our misfortunes are owed to your lack of competence," replied harshly Cesare.

"You should stop talking, _la maledetta dall'Ultimo Giudizio_," said the clear intention to trigger Giulio.

Giulio grabbed Littorio's tie firmly. As she was about to punch her, Roma's shiny axe interfered. The sheer speed at which Roma unsheathed her poleaxe impressed the spectators. Duilio and Doria clapped. Giulio Cesare was tired of these meaningless engagements and meeting. Why were they needed when the final decision seemed to rest in only one hand? She retires to her dorm. Two little silhouettes appeared at the door. One had a hat that Giulio immediately recognized. That little submarine was back once again from her mission.

"Lady Giulio!" screamed Leonardo da Vinci, "you're finally back. How did it go?"

Leonardo and Scirè jumped in her arms. What was she going to say to her? Nothing happened. Leonardo promptly revealed her that she sank some convoys while avoiding the best destroyers of the Royal Navy. This little submarine was already better than her. Giulio almost felt jealous but thought it was finally the luck her youngest sister didn't get. On her laps, she pats the head of the successful sub, Leonardo's hat almost falling off. Giulio will always remember the day she gave her the hat of her sister of the same name. Leonardo's face was popping in her mind and fading away like the day she went away. Barely did she get lost in her thought that a horde of submarines were at her feet's begging for head pats. Guglielmo Marconi, Michele Bianchi, Luigi Torelli, Alessandro Malaspina and Francesco Baracca overwhelmed the battleship who was now laughing and joyful. It made her remember the good old times.

Città Eterna, in the past

"It is quite lively around her," said Cesare.

A bunch of little destroyers were playing together. San Giorgio and San Marco passed by saluting them. The shadowy figure leads her to her sistership, Conte di Cavour. Already, they weren't showing any sign of care towards each other. The flagship laughed. She presented the two to each other. Giulio Cesare presented her hand. Conte di Cavour smiled and shook her hand.

"For the glory of the Sardignian Kingdom!" saluted Conte di Cavour.

Giulio didn't know what to said at the time. She repeated her words without enthusiasm. After that, they went eating at the buffet of her inauguration. Everyone was smiling and happy.


	4. Tribal Spirit Unbreakable

Off Malta

Two Royal Navy groups, Force B and Force K, were making their way from Malta to Alexandria in the hope of resupplying once again this small island in the best strategic position in the Mediterranean. Among the forces were light cruisers such as HMS Aurora, Carlisle, Penelope and Naiad. They were assisted by destroyers such as Sikh, Maori and Zulu. Unaware of any Sardignian forces in the area, they were proceeding carelessly. Little did they know, they were stepping into a trap.

Golf of Sirte, before the evening

A small close covering force was to lure the Royal Navy into an ambush with the help of convoy M42. In their shadows, an ambush force was to intervene when the Royal Navy would attack. Littorio thought of her plan as infallible because Scirè was already at Alexandria and Di Vinci was around Malta in wait of enemy reinforcements. Only small fries would make it to the battle.

The close covering force of battleship Caio Duilio, Giulio Cesare's unofficial secretary, went along with the 7th cruiser division of Emanuele Filiberto Duca d'Aosta. She was accompanied by the light cruiser Muzio Attendolo and Raimondo Montecuccoli followed by the destroyers Ascari, Aviere and Camicia Nera.

The ambush force was led by Littorio with Cesare and Doria. The 3rd cruiser division of heavy cruiser Gorizia had heavy cruiser Trento and some destroyers of the Soldati-class destroyers and three from other classes. Gorizia followed in her sisters Pola and Zara look: she had the black and green dress with golden epaulettes and the cloak; her hair of an olive color was arranged like two tornadoes on the side of her head; and her beret had the little symbol with a cross on it.

Recon floatplanes from Littorio spotted a little Royal Navy to the south.

"Right into my trap," boasted Littorio.

"shouldn't we be careful and send more planes to get a better view of the situation?" asked Cesare.

"Let's not play around," urged Doria. "Let's attack!"

"I'm of the same view," said Littorio, who relayed a message to her ambush force, "everyone! Move in position."

[…]

"We've been spotted," informed Aurora to Penelope, "weren't Sardegnians at Taranto!"

"It seems were going to have some trouble," added Carlisle.

"We need to defend the convoy, instructed Penelope, or else it might not make it to Malta!"

"Let's send a message to her Majesty while we buy time," suggested Naiad.

The escort formation tried to get distance from this Sardignian battlefleet but couldn't as their destination was in front. In anytime, they had to rely on battleships anchored at Alexandria for help. In the meanwhile, they were fired upon by battleships. Gorizia cruiser force was already up closed. A serious engagement was inevitable. Penelope ordered two destroyers:

"Decoy, Havock, escort the convoy to the south while we try to buy time."

Gorizia's shells found their targets.

"Little fries for dinner," shouted Gorizia. "Enjoy the beating!"

"You will laugh less when our reinforcement arrives!" mocked Naiad.

[Battle A3]

Gorizia and Trento heavy firepower was too much for the light cruisers. Aurora was heavily damage. A torpedo near missed. Battleship caliber shells were creeping closer and closer by the minute. They can't hold of for long.

"I'll take your from there," said Penelope to Aurora, "get to cover!"

"You won't escape the wind forces," implied Maestrale.

"We might be outdated, said Alfredo Oriani, but we are still fast!"

"Flank their west," ordered Corazziere, "we cut heir escape route!"

[Battle A4]

The Royal Navy situation seemed grim. Aurora and Penelope were out of action. They were getting outflanked. Two little buggers decided that only one option was left.

Alexandria, one minute before the battle

"We just receive a distress call from Force K!" said HMS "Lucky Jervis" Jervis.

"At the worst possible moment!" ushered Queen Elizabeth class battleship, Valiant.

"We are the only one in range to get to them," pronounced the Queen herself, Queen Elizabeth, "let's not waste another minute! I'll show these Sardegnians what the queen's worth."

"We can help if it's your will," asked an Iris battleship, Lorraine.

"In my absence," proclaimed the Queen, "you will oversee the harbor with your forces."

The gates were opened, and Queen Elizabeth, Valiant and Barham were out. Unknown to them, they were already in the battle. Two explosions shook Queen Elizabeth and Valiant now heavily wounded and sinking. Jervis immediately spotted a submarine. Scirè had used the siren technology to stick magnetic mines to both battleships shoes. Jervis would not let it pass.

"You over there," shouted Jervis, "better stop hostilities or you won't leave me any choice!"

"With my two prey almost sunk?" replied Scirè, "I'm going all in!"

[Battle B1]

Scirè, obsessed with sinking the two immobilized battleships, didn't see Jervis on top of her pounding away all her depth charges. Soon enough, Scirè had to surface. Jervis pointed her guns. Scirè officially surrendered. Out of the harbor, Lorraine and French cruisers were rushing to help the Queen and her sister. In less than two minutes, the Royal Navy's leader was out of action.

[…]

"Are our barrages effective?!" Littorio asked to Gorizia.

"I think one of you almost disable Kipling."

"You're quite resistant for such a little force," honored Carabiniere, "surrendering before any further unnecessary harm is made would be appreciated."

"Death before dishonor," ushered Maori.

Aurora and Penelope, wounded, were following the convoy behind. They were in danger of encirclement. They had to make a breakthrough, but they didn't know how. Suddenly, the voice of Zulu was heard.

"I'll fend them off while you try to make it."

"But Zulu," replied Naiad, "you won't be able to make it out!"

"They don't know how to shoot. I'll make it to Taranto and back!" she said in sign of mockery.

"You can't!" added Aurora, "we will make it all to Malta."

"Let's stop fooling ourselves," interrupted Maori, "we are outnumbered, outgunned and we still have no sign of any reinforcement coming soon."

"I'm sorry to say, we got the bad dice roll on this one," added Sikh.

The Royal Navy force was now assembled around the light cruisers who had to make the decision. Naiad accepted. Maori, Zulu and Sikh were left behind against the entire Sardignian force. Zulu asked Naiad, "Let Somali and all of our sisters know that the powerful Tribal class destroyer never runs away from battle, never surrender, no matter the odds, no matter the conditions. Our honor is with the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

She then whispered to Maori and Sikh, "we are going to wreak havoc on our opponents' plan of attack."

"I'm taking the Soldati for myself!" proclaimed Maori.

"I'll distract the two big fish," declared Sikh in reference to Gorizia and Trento.

Littorio saw the force of cruisers speeding toward Malta. She wasn't about to let that happen. Together with Giulio and Doria, they fired all they had upon the fleeing forces. Littorio, unaware of the current situation of her destroyers and heavy cruisers, ordered to follow their forces. Gorizia understood and relayed the information to the destroyers. The Soldati-class destroyers were not letting them escape. When Camicia Nera and her sisters were about to fire on the cruisers, she was mindful to dodge Maori's torpedo barrage.

"Wait," alerted Carabiniere, "we have this destroyer closing in!"

"Surrender immediately," asked politely Fuciliere.

"Over my dead body!" answered violently Maori who had drawn her weapon, a patu.

In a sort of trance, Maori was able to scare the destroyers who were less and less convince of winning against the berserker. Corazziere rallied them, "are you letting one puny enemy decide of our fate?!" her voice was not reaching her sisters. "Seems like I'll have to handle her myself."

[Battle B2]

Maestrale, Gioberti and Oriani were making their way back into the fight when they were intercepted by Zulu who was charging at them. Unaware of such actions, they were breathless. Before they knew it, Zulu was on them with her iwisa trying to smash them to pieces. Giulio Cesare's shells were landing near her.

[…]

As Gorizia and Trento were trying to fire at the fleeing light cruisers, a little silhouette entered her vision charging right into her guns.

"Oh! You're coming at me!" said Gorizia.

"Can't beat the shit out of you without getting any closer!" retorted Sikh.

"You are strongly invited to surrender, please reconsider," insisted Trento.

"I'll make all of you pay for Mohawk! I'll make you taste justice."

Sikh unsheathed her weapon, a kirpan. Gorizia scowled upon the hostile destroyer. They were left with no choice.

[…]

Force B and Force K were now safe out of battleships reach. With the cover of darkness from the night, they sailed to Malta with the convoy. Far away, the night was still illuminated by the ongoing battle. Penelope and Naiad were thankful and, at the same time, heartbroken by yet more losses for the Tribal class destroyer. Ashanti, Eskimo, Nubian and Tartar were the only one left. With this news, Queen Elizabeth might discharge them from duty. For the time being, they had to run. There was nothing else that could be done. They had to save Malta.

[…]

"Can you surrender already!" screamed Corazziere.

She was hit once again on the head with Maori's patu. Fired upon from all sides, she was heavily wounded, but still standing.

"Stop already. It's not fun anymore," begged Bersagliere.

"You fought bravely," added Alpino, "nothing will happen to you if you surrender."

Maori was relentless in her vain attack against Corazziere who's armored body was resisting her blunt weapon. Maori lost all her torpedoes and her main magazine exploded burning through half her body. Littorio had the time to close-up in the battle. Seeing the almost dead Maori, she now understood why her forces didn't go after the fleeing force.

"Will she surrender," asked Littorio to Carabiniere, "it's night and their forces already left the area?"

"We can't get to her!"

[Battle B3]

Littorio stepped in the battle between Corazziere and Maori catching her weapon in the palm of her hand. Littorio looked upon the defenseless destroyer. She cleared her throat of all the fumes.

"Your friends have left our reach. Surrender or I'll personally end your miserable existence," said Littorio arched over the tired face of Maori.

Her intimidating face was now scaring her own destroyers. The intimidating face of Littorio even scarred the master of harsh discipline, Camicia Nera. Maori had nothing left in her. Even the powerful hand of Littorio squeezing her arm didn't make her winced. Littorio was awaiting her answer.

"Long live the…"

Nine shells of 381mm and twelve shells of 152mm obliterated her. Littorio threw her hand far away. This immediate response left the Soldati speechless. Carabiniere was trembling. Littorio wiped off the dust from the explosion which had soiled her.

[…]

Zulu had badly damaged her three targets but was getting heavily damaged in the process. She had fired almost all her ammunitions. Gioberti and Maestrale were staying in front of Oriani who was unconscious from the blow to the head she received from Zulu's iwisa. She couldn't stop moving with Giulio Cesare's barrage always landing near her. Giulio had made it to the battle.

"It seems your enemy is of the highest determination," commented Giulio who was looking at her stopwatch.

They were running out of time.

"When you outnumber your enemy and still need a battleship to finish the job," she said to Maestrale with a smirk.

"You are kindly offer a surrender with full honor," promised Cesare.

"Your honor is not worth a damn!"

Cesare fired a broadside in front of the destroyer missing her on purpose. The message was clear which made Zulu's laugh.

"That explains why you can't win," explained Zulu, "you expect your enemies to bow down to your will, but this has to be earned. The Sardegnians fleet is full of insecure and barking dogs! Show me your worth and then it will be worth surrendering, because if I surrender to cowards, it makes me an even biggest coward!"

Zulu's harsh language reached Giulio's heart. For so long, she hesitated because of her first sister demise and mistakes in the first war. Staying like that forever, careful and afraid, would never make her dreams come true. She had to beat time. Looking at Zulu's determined and joyful eyes, she realized that not only she wouldn't surrender, but it would be the biggest disgrace of a true warrior fighting alongside her comrades. If Cesare was in the same situation, she would have done the same.

"Fine," answered a decided Cesare, "I shall give you the battle of your life!"

"That's what I wanted to hear," affirmed the smiling Zulu.

[…]

In the end, she couldn't protect anyone. Her defeat was inevitable. Giulio hit her at full speed with her gauntlet breaking her face. Zulu fell on the water exhausted. Her body started sinking. She was about to concede defeat and surrender when Giulio's closed her mouth.

"Your sisters would be proud," proclaimed Cesare with a soft and divine voice, "you successfully passed the test to the _Purgatorio_. Now, go. They are waiting for you."

Zulu closed her eyes.

In the meantime, Gorizia and Trento had been struggling with the nimble destroyer. Doria's arrival didn't intimidated Sikh who had all her equipment broken from near misses from the heavy cruisers. She was now dead in the water. Trento had missed every single shot. Doria was laughing at her own colleague and asked them to finish the job quickly. Seeing her arrogance, Sikh yelled at the battleship:

"Coward! Come and fight."

"You want a taste of my trident?" asked mockingly Doria.

"Even immobilized, you can't hit me."

Doria tried to prove her wrong and… missed.

"You should think about retiring."

"Shut up you stupid, frail, little bug."

Enraged, Doria came in close and pierce her body with her trident, killing her on the spot. Horrified, Trento thought they were going too far. Gorizia was of the same thought. Littorio's order were easy to understand. If they don't surrender the first time, destroy them.

"We won't be playing around anymore," thought Littorio, "because you are wrong Cesare. This is a game, but we will be playing on my terms."

[…]

Scirè was in a locked room, alone in the base of Alexandria. The doors opened. She was sat on a chair by Belfast and Glasgow. They had to make a long trip to the base just to check on Queen Elizabeth's threatening injuries. How did this submarine do it? Jervis joined the interrogation room with the information she had about the attack. Valiant testified too. Belfast asked question about the remote-control object they captured on her. She swung the object in front of her.

"You're losing your time," assured Scirè. "I won't talk."

Belfast took one of the guided torpedoes and put it on Scirè who was visibly sweating. Belfast inspected the joystick seeing it activated the propeller. One button opened the torpedoes which released a magnetic mine on the back of Scirè. Belfast was inspecting it up close. She guessed it would explode if she pressed the right button. They took their distance.

"I'll talk!" conceded Scirè.

"Oh. You now want to talk," said Belfast. "I'm all open."

[…]

Two sirens had observed the battle through their interdimensional lens. Observer α was more than satisfied with how the Sardignians tried to perfect their own weapon of destruction. The Purifier expressed concern over their technology being so early stolen in the simulation.

"Who cares?" said Observer α. "We have the data and can now proceed with even more powerful battles against them."

"And the performance of the Sardegnians fleet?"

"Underwhelming," noted Observer α, "even with time tampered in their favor, they still offer a really bad performance. I'll 'give' the technology to our other friends in the Crimson Axis."

"Maybe we should go back again and leak to the Sardegnians basic radars," laughed The Purifier.

Observer α started laughing. She liked the betterment of each simulation given by The Purifier but if the Sardinians shipgirls can't figure out the basic of a radar, Sardegna as a potential testing ground is truly lost to her. The remote-guided human torpedoes had more value than their entire fleet. She closed the screen. The simulation of Sirte was done.

[…]

Back at Città Eterna, Vittorio Veneto welcomed the victorious shipgirls home. With all the wounded, she thought they had a decisive battle. When she learned they intercepted a convoy forces, she imagined it would be a big force.

"It was only light cruisers and destroyers," said modestly Giulio Cesare, "three of their destroyers perished."

"And we only have some wounded," added Littorio. "A decisive victory."

For Veneto, it was more like a small tactical victory, but she refrained herself from saying anything to the soiled and unsteady Littorio. Veneto tried helping her, still Littorio refused and went to her room. Veneto looked at Littorio's hands shaking nonchalantly. Doria offered no explanation. Giulio Cesare said it must be tiredness; it was the night after all. The wounded were escorted to the infirmary. Giulio Cesare looked at her stopwatch and the horizon. Scirè still had not made it home. Was she still out there? A silhouette appeared at the surface. It was Leonardo Di Vinci.

"Lady Giulio!" she screamed, "how did it go?"

Zulu's satisfied expression came back to her. Zulu had passed the _Purgatorio_. The Sardegnian shipgirl didn't want to claim victory for herself. No. She couldn't claim victory for herself.

"As useless as ever," said jokingly Cesare who looked a di Vinci's smile. "Triumphant once again? It's written all over your face. did you happen to see Scirè on your way?"

"She hasn't come back yet?" asked di Vinci.

"She's still missing."

"I want to be the airplane like Aviere!" implored the little submarine who already forgot about Scirè.

"Tomorrow," replied the tired battleship. "For now, the lady is tired."

It was long overdue.


	5. La Divina Commedia

Somewhere, years ago before Azur Lane

"The trip was successful for you it seems," noted Observer α.

In the black empty room, an old simulation was playing itself. Observer didn't seem to care her whole attention focused on the newly arrived siren. Her turrets were of blacken color and her eyes were of a light and menacing yellow. Through her back emerged her four turrets with twin laser cannons which sprung like spider legs. With her long one-handed sword, she was called _The Swordsman_.

"If you're here," asked also Tester β, "it must mean you want something to be done? I am wrong!"

"I have a deal," pronounced solemnly The Swordman, "I am led to Otranto just before the _Österreich Empire_ raids on Sardignians blockade. At the same time, you leak Österreich plan to the Sardegnians. I'll intervene in the battle against Sardegna. Not only you get some precious data and much more powerful Sardegnians after the_ Great War_, I get to do what I wanted in the test."

"And why not Österreich," asked The Purifier. "They seem to have a better potential."

"We all know they only have between 0.1% and 0.3% to survive the war. It is better to help Sardegna."

"Isn't your little grudge you hold? Is it for yourself or The Creator?" asked Observer α.

"Both," answered frankly The Swordman, "and I think it's a win-win situation."

"I will lead you to Otranto," promised The Navigator.

Observer α started laughing. It was a perfect opportunity.

"You shall go to Ancona and change parameters from there," declared Observer α. "Tester β! Prepare Ancona's battle simulation!"

Città Eterna

Like always, Giulio Cesare was stuck in port. Like her sisters, the battles were fought by more nimble little ships and destroyers. They were to intervene in case of a breakout by the Österreich navy. Their flagship, supreme leader, was serious about this. This supreme leader was almost never leaving her office, relaying exercises to Giulio Cesare. The rumors said Alighieri was always working.

A big figure lurked behind her. The jump scared Giulio who almost fell in the water of the harbor of Taranto. It was her sister, Leonardo di Vinci who was a joyful figure. She had baggy slacks that went down to her long boots. Her officer olive and black uniform carved up her body nicely. She was used to wearing a military beret and white gloves that hides her hands full of paint. She had bought _gelato_ from the district shop down the road. Being a shipgirl, she received a two for one.

"I bought your favorite _Gelato al_ _Pistacchio_!"

"You know I didn't ask for it," replied Cesare. "You are going for a run after this amount of calories."

"Oh no! I don't want to! Please! Let me draw you instead."

She gets hit on the head by Giulio Cesare iron fist.

"Then think more about it next time before buying!"

Conte di Cavour was passing nearby when she saw Leonardo and Giulio hanging together eating _gelato_. She felt jealous and left out. Francesco Caracciolo and Cristoforo Colombo happened to pass nearby and joined the duo.

"What are you looking at?" asked a Shakespearean voice.

"Cesare and Di Vinci are meanies for leaving me out every time."

She suddenly recognized the voice behind her. She immediately turned and saluted the supreme leader.

"Ave Dante Alighieri!"

Beside Dante Alighieri were her personal bodyguards, Caio Duilio, Andrea Doria, San Giorgio and San Marco. The great Dante Alighieri always wore her laurel wreath that went below her light brown ponytail. In her hands, she always brought a feather pen with her notebook with a black leather cover. Over her classic Sardegnian top, she had a red cape. Conte di Cavour followed the leader who was now in front of the playful battleships. They immediately stopped and saluted Dante Alighieri in unison.

"The Quintuvirate is asked to join the meeting of 18 pm. Your presence is appreciated and needed."

The Quintumvirate in question was composed of Caio Duilio, Andrea Doria, Conte di Cavour, Giulio Cesare and Leonardo di Vinci. They were subordinate to Dante Alighieri and pledge full allegiance to the majesty.

"We were considered the Quintumvirat of the Sardegna Empire. We were the weapons that were fending the Österreich. We were leaders under the ultimate leader Dante Alighieri!" declared with vigor Giulio Cesare to the submarine Leonardo di Vinci.

"Wait! Your sister had my name!"

"Wait," asked Cesare, "the story I am telling you is not finished yet."

With her notebook, Dante Alighieri was revising the order of battle of the next battle against what was supposed to be an undetermined surface fleet of at least two Österreich battleships. Their enemy was about to break the blockade the Sardegna Empire and her allies were upholding against them. The Quintumvirate was inspecting what would be needed and what precautions to take. Giulio Cesare was confident they would be successful.

Di Vinci had identified, with a drawing, the enemy taken on the black and white _cliché_. It was the famous Viribus Unitis and Prinz Eugen. In another intercepted message, these two battleships were to meet with Szent István and Tegetthoff just before attacking the _Otranto barrage_ which Dante Alighieri couldn't allow. They would attack cut them off in the center. Dante Alighieri, pen in hand, signed the order of attack. Before she knew it, they had been far on the Adriatic searching for the two battleships.

The breeze was soothing on the skin of Giulio Cesare who was setting the perfect time on her stopwatch before the first contact. They had a short window. Nothing more from her calculations. A flying boat went over their heads to scout.

Dante Alighieri put a lot of trust in her personal trainer and calculation experts. Giulio was reputed for her punctuality, her hardened workouts and shouting at anyone who dared come a second late. Except for Leonardo di Vinci, who's lateness could not be corrected.

For this mission, every ship sortied which included the shipgirls Alighieri herself, Duilio, Doria, Cesare, Cavour, di Vinci, Caracciolo, Colombo, Colonna, Morosini, San Giorgio and San Marco. Four pre-shipgirls battleship were following the formation which included the _Regina-Margherita_-class and the _Ammiraglio di Saint-Bon_-class and a bunch of smaller ships. The Quintumvirate was leading the way with their gun aiming southward ready to fire at the Österreich formation. The information from the flying boat came in.

"It is only one," said Dante Alighieri. "Weren't they supposed to be more?"

"I see her!" cried out Colombo who was looking through her spyglass.

Leonardo took her spyglass out of the hand of the baffled girl, "she is right and it's not an Österreich battleship either."

"What is it then!" asked Cesare.

Before she could answer, a powerful beam came over the horizon. In less than a second, a powerful detonation was heard. Behind them, pre-shipgirl battleship Benedetto Brin was cut in two and sinking. A second beam pierced through Regina Helena melting the steal and detonating the ammunition. The subsequent explosion rendered them deaf for some seconds. Trying to make sense of what was happening. The smaller ships broke formations being cut one after the other. The silhouette was suddenly closer, in vision range.

"Who are you!?" screamed Doria.

"I'm your worst nightmare," she proclaimed, "or more precisely The Swordman."

Dante, who had been closer to the explosion, was on fire. Duilio and Doria rushed to help her. The smoke filled the air. Leonardo took from her handbag googles and a respirator of her own making. She went out of the smoke to meet the strange person. It was what looked like another shipgirl, but a weird looking one that was certainly not from the Österreich. Her guns were glowing yellow and her sword had a glittering red texture.

"What are you doing here!?" inquired di Vinci. "Are you with the chicks from the Österreich?"

"You are a funny one," taunted The Swordman, "but you shouldn't bring a paintbrush to a gun fight."

"You didn't answer," reiterated Leonardo. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter," finally answered abruptly The Swordman. "What matters is the fact that I'm sending you to the bottom of this sea."

Leonardo readied her guns.

[Battle A1]

Leonardo di Vinci couldn't compete with her firepower, her rate of fire and her speed. She was holed from top to bottom and bleeding intensely. She thought about her sisters and didn't want them to have this fate. So much had to be done. The Swordman hit her with the pommel of her sword knocking her down. As she was about to decapitate the frightened shipgirl, a silhouette exited the smoke, blocking her sword with her gauntlets.

"It's a pity," said The Swordman. "As I was about to finish off my prey."

"You'll pay for what you've done monster!" shouted Cesare with determination and anger.

[Battle A2]

As Giulio was gaining the upper edge, a bright wave went out of the sword and slashed everything in its path. Cesare had just enough time to dodge it. It sliced and evaporated the fumes from the sinking ships. San Giorgio and San Marco were helping the sailors in the sea of oil and fires. Dante Alighieri, who was shocked, ordered in a panic, "retreat!"

"You've heard her," said Duilio. "We take survivors and we are out!"

"Like I'm going to let you do it," said The Swordman.

"Then you will meet my trident," said Doria, "it has been rusting since the beginning of the war!"

Doria joined Giulio who fired a volley that was cut down by The Swordman's laser beam. Suddenly, volleys of fires came upon the enemy. They weren't from their side of the battle.

"There you are coward!" screamed the Österreich battleship to the dangerous shipgirl, "I'll make you pay for _Szent István_! In the name of the empire!"

Tegetthoff-class battleship Tegetthoff, Viribus Unitis and Prinz Eugen had made it to the scene. They too were chasing after the rogue mysterious ship who sank their sister earlier. The Swordman's third magazine ignited and exploded in a mysterious highly flammable liquid that, in contact with water, was solidifying. The Swordman detached the turret.

"I never thought old cumbersome battleships like you could be this fast!"

"Overheating your engine is something we can do!"

"Who's cumbersome!?" screamed Prinz Eugen.

"In the name of god, we'll send you to the bottom of the sea." declared Viribus Unitis. She then looked at the Sardegnian battleship, Dante Alighieri, "with united forces, let's take her down."

"The enemies of my enemies are my friend," proclaimed Dante Alighieri.

[Battle A3]

Effective barrages from the Österreich battleships had disable her three turrets. The Swordman was now encircled and about to be finished off. She would have killed them all, but it wasn't her goal.

"I can't change the past too much," she whispered to herself. "Purifier might be behind everything that's happening so far."

Another salvo disabled her rudder.

"It's your lucky day," announced The Swordman. "You get to live your tomorrow!"

A powerful explosion of smoke reduce vision to a mere meter. Cesare searched for the entity in the thick smog. Her colleagues were firing blind. Alighieri and Tegetthoff ordered a ceasefire. The fog dissipated and their common enemy was gone. Giulio Cesare, hoping the enemy was finally gone, rushed to her sister who could be salvage from her sinking. She grabbed a rope and towed her sister to the port of Taranto. Conte di Cavour assessed di Vinci's health. She was not doing amazing but was out of danger. Her multiple open wounds were not bleeding anymore.

[…]

Dante Alighieri and Viribus Unitis met after the battle, far from their respective ally.

"I never thought I would thank you for your help, Viribus Unitis," declared Alighieri.

"She happened to have sunk our sister Szent István minutes earlier in a surprise attack. On one hand, she looks like the one who attacked my sister. On the other hand, she doesn't look like they had the same hairstyle. For the brief time we saw this mysterious figure far away, she had hairs twice the length of her body."

"It seems a third party is behind all of this…"

"With this battle, I must make this conclusion. What are we going to say to our superior?"

"It is of upmost importance to report this event to our admiralty," proclaimed Dante Alighieri. "For now, let's say we encountered some third unidentified party. They will investigate it further."

"I'm happy to reach such a fantastic ending with you," emphasized Viribus Unitis. "You'll be my first guest of honor to the _Vienna Games_ if we ever make peace."

"And I'll be more than happy to invite you to the _Rome Games_ when they are held!" replied Dante Alighieri who had already sympathized with her former enemies.

After shaking hands, they parted way. Alighieri wished she could have invited them for a night banquet. They had shown their worth and they were more than worthy of being held as heroes. Without them, what could they have done against this monster? The road ahead of them was going to be tumultuous one. Dante Alighieri saw what she called a "_visioni divine"_. A great calamity was going to strike the Kingdom of Sardegna and leave it in ruins. Who would be the hero to save the kingdom?

[…]

"What happened with everyone?" asked the submarine Leonardo di Vinci.

"Well," said Giulio, "the war didn't finish well for anyone."

The war against the Österreich was put on old at the time. The definitive enemy, who called themselves "S_irens_" had come back to the surface to threaten humanity which forced an urgent union of all country in what was called Azur Lane. This new enemy created another war. They were considered a maximum level threat. With all their might, Azur Lane pushed back the Sirens who went into hiding.

"But what happened to everyone?" questioned di Vinci again. "Where is Colombo, Caracciolo, Colonna, Morosini, Alighieri and di Vinci, the battleship?"

Cesare sighed. She didn't want to answer such a heavy question. She holds back tears of rain. They were scrapped because of an unfair treaty. She told a comfortable lie for the submarine and herself.

"They died honorably in battle against the Sirens."


	6. Rome's Game

Città Eterna, decades after the Great War

"And so," proclaimed Dante Alighieri, "we must downscale our navy by the treaty's allowances. It is the new plan of the Empire of Sardegna."

The now ten strong battleships looked at each other in shock. It was Conte di Cavour, Cesare, Doria, Duilio, Caracciolo, Colombo, Colonna, Morosini and the two new kids in the block: Littorio and Vittorio Veneto. Dante Alighieri immediately retired the names of Littorio and Vittorio Veneto from the list of potential scrapped victims. She looked at her old guards. They didn't want to part way, but their destiny was inevitable. Dante Alighieri signed her name on the piece of paper under the horrified faces of the old guards. Four more names had to appear.

"I've become old and rusty," said Dante Alighieri, "my role in this play is done and I accept my destiny."

"No!" screamed Caio Duilio. "You can't do that your highness. You are the flagship!"

"What are we going to do without your guidance?" asked in tears Andrea Doria.

"Therefore, the higher-ups have organized the Sardegna Games to determine the new Flagship of the Sardegna Empire," declared Dante Alighieri.

"How cruel and unjust!" exclaimed Giulio Cesare. "Bring back the kingdom already!"

Dante Alighieri took her hands.

"We have to respect their decision…"

Alighieri's hands were shacking, and Giulio took notice.

"These year games will feature 2 vs 2 in the Grand Colosseum. I've prepared teams."

Dante Alighieri took her notebook from her pocket and put it open on the table on page 200. The teams were divided as follow: Giulio Cesare and Conte di Cavour; Littorio and Vittorio Veneto; Caio Duilio and Andrea Doria; Francesco Caracciolo and Mercantonio Colonna; Cristoforo Colombo and Francesco Morosini.

"The absolute looser team is scrapped," said Dante Alighieri, "and the winner decides who get scrapped."

Cesare walked up to Alighieri with her book putting it in front of her face.

"Where's my sister's team?"

"Di Vinci is getting… scrapped along with me."

"There is still hope she can recover!"

"Well she can't fight no more."

"I'll fight for her! I'll fight alone!"

Like struck by lightning, Conte di Cavour ran out of the room, pissed at her sister.

"Looks like the great Giulio did it again," bantered Doria. "You should be more considerate of others you know."

The tension was high. In the end, Dante Alighieri allowed Leonardo di Vinci to be on Cesare's team with Conte di Cavour as a third honorary member. She would be fighting for the survival of her sister confined to a bed since the encounter with The Swordman. Decades had passed and she was still stuck on her bed receiving medication.

"Is there really hope for me?" muttered Leonardo di Vinci to her sister beside the bed.

"I'm sure they will do something for you," spoke Giulio Cesare who was beside her bed holding tightly her hands. "After all, you gave it your all against The Swordman and still honored for that achievement."

"I'm pretty sure I have faded into the most obscure part of Sardegna's history…"

She coughed. These coughs were the result of losing some parts of her body that were deemed beyond saving. Giulio held her hands trying to appease her suffering. Cesare's appeal to their higher-ups got her saved in the first place. Leonardo di Vinci was thankful that her sister was this dedicated to save her, but she may be doomed this time.

"I'll fight to the last breath to save you," promised Giulio Cesare, "and I'll come with you if I lost."

"You have so much potential, sister," answered di Vinci, "so why waste on me. It's hurting me even more you know. And you will be leaving Conte di Cavour behind, all alone. I don't think she would love that."

"We won't lose and when you'll be out of the hospital, we will all get some _gelato_ from our favorite _gelateria_. It's a pinky promise!"

Cesare wasn't even mentioning her first sister's name. Di Vinci was missing some fingers and had to use her annular.

In the shadows, Conte di Cavour was eavesdropping and crying. Why was she the one left out whenever they were together? She kept it inside and ran off once again.

Rome, 1 day before the Games

In Rome, Littorio invited every shipgirls from the faction to an opening banquet that would emphasize the friendly nature of the Games. Everyone suspected fool play, but the acceptance of Dante Alighieri basically forced everyone to be present. To show her honesty, Littorio didn't authorized alcohol nor wine. It would be a last friendly banquet with the ones forced to go. Littorio, Vittorio Veneto and Dante Alighieri tried to cheer up the shipgirls who were gloomy.

"Cesare," declared Littorio, "don't be so cold! I, too, am saddened by the fact that I can't see your wonderful sister tonight."

This comment made her feel a little better. She ate with appetite the _spaghetti a la Bolognesa_ of Littorio.

"I made these plates with care, she says, and with a careful touch so that everyone's palate is satisfied before the final battles tomorrow."

Dante Alighieri did a cheer and they drank the grape juice. Littorio finally served her sister.

"You took your time; we missed the toast!"

"We had no juice left!" replied Littorio. "I had to get a porcelain vase for us."

"That's my carrying Littorio!" acclaimed Dante Alighieri.

The festivities lasted until the evening when everyone got to sleep before the Games.

Rome, The Grand Sardegna yearly Games

The Grand Colosseum had been flooded with water to accommodate the shipgirls for this year Sardegna's Game. The Colosseum packed itself with a record number of spectators. The new flagship would be applauded by thousands of Sardegnians. Dante Alighieri came on her throne with the new government higher-ups who cheered her. Beside her, San Giorgio and San Marco were the escort. The flagship was simply a spectator they said. Dante Alighieri was already taking notes. Because of Cesare's fit, the format of the tournament was changed. She reshuffled the roster and made triple instead of double except for Littorio and Vittorio Veneto who would prove themselves as a duo. The teams were: di Vinci, Cesare and Cavour; Duilio, Doria and Caracciolo; Colombo, Colonna and Morosini; Littorio and Vittorio Veneto.

The first round would be a game that determined who goes against who. This little game would involve captured Sirens. The gates were opened. Giulio Cesare and Conte di Cavour were the first to battle.

[Battle B1]

The battle didn't last long.

"Easy fries," noted Giulio Cesare.

"Nice job," said Cavour to Cesare.

Cesare was already leaving the arena and didn't heard her.

[Before Battle B2]

As engineers were inspecting the mass-produced Sirens for any possibilities of malfunctions, a figure called them. Vittorio Veneto came down from the waiting area to warn them about a possible sabotage. The men followed her to Colonna's Sirens target for any attempt of sabotage.

Now that the preparation area was empty, a tall silhouette infiltrated the place and started her work.

[…]

Dante Alighieri was already tired of the show. Nevertheless, this first step was important to get the battles of the second round. The highest score was paired against the third score and the second score was paired against the last. Vittorio Veneto's team was going against Duilio's team and Cesare's team was going against Colonna's team. In the waiting area, the tension was palpable. Colombo went to Cesare.

"Good luck."

Giulio Cesare was in disbelief while keeping a straight face, "you… too."

Colombo stood there emotionless. Cesare's eyes were drawn with a serious intent, borderline murderous. The westward gates opened. The spotlight was on the five shipgirls.

Colombo wore her cavalry officer Sardegnian outfit, typical for the Caracciolo-class, with a untie maroon kerchief around the neck with a black cape on the back. her blond hair reached her neck. On her head, she had a felt tricorn hat with the _Aquila _of Sardegna on the front. She held her precious spyglass even thought it wouldn't come in handy in such a tight space. She would take her cavalry saber if it came that close. She was ready to go all out.

Colonna was dressed tightly in her uniform, and like her sister Caracciolo, had some relics of medieval armor has ceremonial pieces. She preferred a small sword like her sister Morosini. Like Colombo, she had a cape, but with red and some outlines of gold. On her long black hair, she wore a red headband.

Conte di Cavour unsheathed her small sword and Cesare would use her metallic gauntlet. Dante Alighieri raised her arm.

"May my fellow warrior have a wonderful poetic battle!"

[Battle B2]

Littorio and Vittorio Veneto were going to their gates. Vittorio Veneto was worried they might lose and lose face in front of the crowd. Littorio was smelling a rose. Her plans were working wonderfully. Everything was going according to her doing. Veneto wasn't seeing it because she wasn't in on it. Littorio acted alone and to the benefit of her sister that would be the future flagship.

[…]

Colonna's blade went in the sky. Cavour had defeated her. In a powerful blow, Giulio smashed Colombo in the crowd cheering. Dante Alighieri declared the duo victorious. The wounded were sent to the infirmary while they made way for the last second round battle. Giulio Cesare was confident of their inherent superiority. She had come in with no plans and they won. Cesare was still staying silent.

"You did great, taking a two-on-one back there," said Cavour.

"Whatever. Just focus on winning."

'Why is she so hostile against me!' asked Cavour to herself.

[Battle B3]

Littorio, under an ecstatic crowd, relished this victory while Veneto asked herself how they won that easily. Was it what they were worth? Caracciolo, Duilio and Doria already fought better than Colombo and her sisters. Now was the real challenge. After a short break of fifteen minutes, the last team came in the arena under the spotlight. Cesare was readying herself for the ultimate battle. That is what she thought.

Dante Alighieri clapped her hands silencing the public.

"You are the prowess of the new Sardegna Empire. You are the most beautiful children of this continent! You are the fighters for the glory of our old empire. One of you today will take my throne as the flagship and usher a new era against our enemies. All my hope rest with you."

As she finished her sentence, she jumped from her balustrade into the arena. Small sword in hand and her book in the other, she looked at the intrigued shipgirls.

"The story is reaching a climax! Prepare yourself for the first one to take me down takes the throne! Will you pass the _Purgatorio _to get in the _Paradiso_? Or will the flame of _Inferno _consume you! Let the spirit of Virgil guide you through this chaos!"

A divine aura surrounded Dante Alighieri. Suddenly, they felt a powerful gravity field pull them down. Waves formed. The water was suddenly engulfed in flames. Alighieri's quadruple turrets twin-guns bore were gleaming from the high temperature. Her eyes were glowing yellow. If the shipgirls were afraid of this unknown power, the public was drove to the peak of excitement.

[…]

"Cesare," screamed Cavour. "Get up!"

Cesare was stuck to the water the fire burning all around and ready to consume her.

"I'm trying!"

While Vittorio Veneto was busy battling what looked like a demon itself, Cesare was trying to damage Littorio who decided to show she could handle them both. Cesare saw the same effect on Cavour who was trying her best to hide it. At first, she thought it was the spells of Dante Alighieri. With further observation, this effect didn't seem to affect Littorio at all making it impossible to be a spell of her.

"You set us up," accused Cesare, "didn't you!"

"Your accusations are quite outrageous! Do you have any proof sore looser?"

"Cavour!" cried out Cesare. "Go attack Dante Alighieri!"

"I can't leave you alone," replied Cavour. "We don't seem well."

"You go or I'll personally shoot you," threatened Cesare while pointing her guns toward her sister.

Cavour resigned herself to not help her. She made her mind: she would help both sister by defeating Dante Alighieri and would get the appreciation of her sisters. She aimed her sword towards Dante Alighieri. Littorio tried to get in the way but was violently punched by Cesare's fist.

"You almost broke one of my teeth, you barbarian."

"Get up and fight you saboteur!"

"Again, with the false accusations," said Littorio with an enigmatic, yet arrogant smile. "Seems like I will have to teach a lesson to your old ass."

[…]

The inferno stopped. Giulio Cesare punched the face of Littorio who fell on her back. Cesare thought her sister got Dante Alighieri. She turned around to embrace her big sister. What she saw broke her in two like the Titanic. The Colosseum disappeared in a mist while she was sinking to the deepest hell. Conte di Cavour was on the ground unconscious and Vittorio Veneto had pierced Dante Alighieri's right elbow. She had lost to Veneto. They had lost. They were lost. The whole world of Cesare spiralled in darkness.

She omitted calculations that said they would most likely loose. She ignored the signs saying they were false. She didn't prepare. Even with all her might in defeating Littorio. Her sister lost. Cesare looked coldly at her sister body. The prefect announced the victor: Vittorio Veneto was the new flagship of the Sardegna Empire. The uproar of the crowd could be heard throughout Rome.

"It seems even with all your might," said Littorio who was getting up. "You still lost."

"You cheated," accused violently Giulio Cesare who still felt bad from something she couldn't pinpoint. She suddenly realized, "you poison our drinks!"

"You accuse me of everything without proof," declared Littorio with a snide smile. "Can you be sorer loser than that."

[…]

"Their battle finally came to an end," declared Observer α. "A fantastic way to shake up space-time itself!"

"Dante Alighieri posses such tremendous power in this universe," noted The Purifier. "Why not use her as a catalyst?"

"She's unfortunately too outdated for something like that and she's most likely not going to cooperate with our little projects."

"It's true she is stubborn beyond belief," added The Navigator who just entered the place.

"You're finally back," said Observer α, "and where's The Swordman?"

"Right there," answered the Swordman hidden behind the huge silhouette of the Navigator.

"You're trip to Otranto just so happened to have bear its fruits," proclaimed Observer α. "You somehow made Giulio Cesare, who usually lost every time, win against Littorio."

"I would consider it a failure on my part," admitted The Swordman, "but if The Creator is happy, then I did my job well."

"You are quite the comprehensive and obedient collaborator."

Città Eterna, two days after the Games

Giulio Cesare was beside her sister Leonardo di Vinci who was going to be scrapped in the next weeks. Vittorio Veneto announced her, and Dante Alighieri has the first victim of scrapping. When she nominated Colombo, Colonna and Morosini, Caracciolo couldn't accept their fate. She asked that her sisters be converted to aircraft carrier just like her. Her idea being against the treaty, she decided to follow her sisters in the scrapping opening empty seats for Veneto to play with. Leonardo di Vinci was refused the empty seat.

For the moment being, Cesare ignored everything focusing her attention on her wounded sister. She brought every little thing her sister asked for without question. Her devotion almost made di Vinci sick. Her sister was losing grip with reality.

"Look at me, Cesare," she implored. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah," answered Cesare. "I am going with you."

"No. You're staying here with everyone else and you won't leave our big sister alone."

"She is the reason you are going to die!"

"Stop blaming others for your own failures," requested di Vinci. "You are better than that."

Cesare started crying on the blanket. Coming from her little sister di Vinci made it hurt even more. The little sister knew how to alleviate the situation. She took her paintbrush and a canvas.

"Go put yourself in a fine tunic," ordered di Vinci. "I'll make a portrait for you and Conte di Cavour."

Cesare obeyed. At her room, she was visited by her big sister.

"Do you want me to help you?" asked Cavour.

"No."

"How much time are you going to held this against me!?"

Cesare kept silent and went back to Leonardo di Vinci's room. For the next days, she sat motionless letting her sister anchored her silhouette in a fine oil painting. Cesare enjoyed every minute of it seeing her sister showing emotions again. The final day was getting closer.

"Can you get me my favorite _Gelato_?" asked di Vinci to a training Cesare.

"The classic?"

"Like always."

Like this, Giulio Cesare was gone to the market. At the end of the corridor, Littorio smelled the roses. She proceeded to Leonardo di Vinci's room.

"Are you sure you went to do it behind her back?"

"I don't want her to die or to do anything irrational."

"Then I shall grant your wish."

[…]

_When I look at myself in the mirror_

_I only see a shadow_

_It cast a wicked spell upon my soul_

_And I am still lost_

Giulio Cesare had remained in her dorm emotionless for the past days. She was like frozen in time with a stopwatch by her side still ticking. The dorms became suddenly so empty without the Carraciolos, her sister and it was the final day of Dante Alighieri who came one last time visiting her.

"I had a gift for you," stated Dante Alighieri.

Cesare didn't move.

"This laurel wreath, it is yours now. Use it when the time comes."

Cesare looked at the trees' leaves carried away by the wind.

"Before I go, I had a last thing to say to you. Beware of the _snake_ and the _naive princess_ for if they drag you down in the _Inferno_, the light of _Paradiso _won't ever reach the Hero of _La Divina Commedia_. With the spirit that overcomes every battle, she will reach the light."

"As cryptic as a Siren," thought Cesare.

Dante Alighieri was disappearing in the light. Cesare was trying to reach her, but every step pushed her backward towards Cavour.

"Dante! Dante! I need your help!"

She suddenly wakes up from the torturous dream. Beside her, Conte di Cavour heavily damage and still getting treatment. She was in the same situation that Leonardo di Vinci once was years ago. All this time wasted and lost thinking her sister would never get the same destiny as her sister. She was wrong.

"You had a bad dream?" asked Conte di Cavour.

The moonlight penetrated the room immerse in darkness. She felt the cold hand of her sister.

"It was this dream again," she answered. "This is what I get for talking too much with di Vinci."

"One of the new Marconi submarines?"

"Yes, and she is so cute! I gave her the hat Leonardo left for me."

When Cesare had come back with the _gelatos_ to di Vinci's room_, _she found a letter, an oil painting of Cesare in her roman dress and di Vinci's signature hat.

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"No, I wouldn't want her to know she's wearing the hat of someone else who's already dead. And the oversized hat makes her so cute!"

"I want her to visit me sometime," requested Conte di Cavour.

"She is most of the time on patrol and far away, but I'll make her visit when she has the time. Littorio is abusing her potential."

"At least, she is successful, right?"

"She is so good!"

Cesare talked for the rest of the night.

_The Hero will know how to make justice prevail_

_Even against the entire world _

_The Hero will reach the Paradiso on Earth_

_I Believe in this person called_

_The Hero of La Divina Commedia_


	7. A Fading Light

Alexandria, months after the first engagement at Sirte

"Servants and subjects, the situation is dire," pronounced Queen Elizabeth. "The last convoy wasn't enough to make Malta last for long! We will have to send another one."

"Unfortunately, added Valiant, with our wounds and the loss of Barham to a submarine, we will only be able to send a small taskforce of our remaining ships,"

"You will be assisted _en route_ by the squadron from Malta," said the queen.

Without an inch of doubt, the 15th cruiser squadron bowed in front of the Queen. It was a crucial moment and they had to demonstrate their devotion. Light cruisers HMS Carlisle, Cleopatra, Dido, Euryalus and destroyers Hasty, Havock, Hero, Jervis, Kipling, Kelvin, Kingston, Lively knew that it might be their last battle. Resupplying Malta had to be done and no one could do the job now. They went to prepare themselves.

"Send a message to our forces in Malta," asked the queen to Valiant.

"It might be intercepted your majesty!"

"We need as much ships as possible, she insisted, and the convoy is most likely to be intercepted anyway."

"You are right, exclaimed Valiant. Sorry to have doubt your power."

"Knowing the determination of our subjects, thanks to Giulio Cesare's letter, we might be able to pull it of. Get Operation MG1 underway!"

Città Eterna, hours before Operation MG1

Littorio was at it yet again. With the expected victory at Sirte and the moral boost, she had to attack once more to show their total supremacy in the Mediterranean. And it came like a gift from the sky. A message to Malta had been intercepted. Knowing they were getting short on fuel, and the enemy forces seemed to be only cruisers and destroyers, Littorio was convinced she could go alone with a cruiser squadron and be finally victorious. Only Giulio Cesare, her stopwatch in hand, seemed worried about her overconfidence. Maori, Sikh and Zulu had shown them that the Royal Navy was willing to sacrifice themselves to achieve strategical victory. Littorio was deaf to this non-sense of "strategical victory". All she wanted is to show the Royal Navy that Sardegna could stand as much as a threat as their Ironblood counterparts in the Crimson Axis.

"You are sure you don't want me to tag along," asked Veneto.

"Like I said, I'm keeping you for the final victory," she answered, "and you will close this play like the flagship you are supposed to be!"

"I like what you are saying, but I'm still a little bit worried about you! If it's a little force, why not sending Doria, Duilio or Cesare?"

"I will be honest," said Littorio, "I didn't get enough at Sirte the first time and Roma is still not finished. I wanted to send her for tests, but it seems impossible for now."

"I'm still missing my forward turret on my rigging!" laughed Roma.

"Then just send one of us," argued Giulio.

"Even after your reworks, you are not as fast as us! And I wouldn't want some sympathizing girl to honor our enemies and not me."

In an unwitting movement, she sends Littorio flying over the desk.

"What's your problem!" screamed Roma.

"Don't worry, said Littorio trying to get back on her feet's in a calm matter to Roma, we were never best friends. I expected it."

"Don't doubt my resolve," warned Giulio Cesare, "or I will put you back in your place like I did at the Game."

"This stupid tournament again! Who was our old flagship? Dante something…"

Her deliberate provocation against Giulio Cesare didn't work and her sister Vittorio Veneto didn't see the sarcasm in Littorio's speech.

"It was Dante Alighieri."

"We know!" said together Cesare, Duilio, Doria and Littorio.

"For what you've done Cesare," declared Littorio, "I am making you my personal training ship."

"You are not the flagship," stated Vittorio Veneto.

"Can I still have her? Please! Please! Please!"

"No."

"Oh well what a waste!"

"You should prepare your taskforce instead of squabbling with us," advised Duilio.

Thus, the argument came to an end. Littorio arranged the papers before settling down and build her interception force.

Somewhere

"Sardegna has never been so close to victory before," noted Observer α.

"I won't need to play with the parameters this time Ahahah," added Tester β satisfied.

"It was finally time they become useful to us," said The Purifier, "to the Creator."

"They only have one obstacle at hand," said Observer α. "If they fail, the light of Sardegna will fade out. But if they won, they might become another key that we can play with. If they don't cooperate, we can always do what we did with Iris and dismantled the failed experiments."

"I hope you consider my participation in their 'dismantling', said The Swordman. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity to battle my old foe."

"We were just discussing how they were winning!" swore The Purifier.

"We must consider all options available," assured Tester β.

"But they were already beyond powerful in my times," complained The Swordman. "How can they become even more powerful in this simulation?"

"You've already made an error of judgment," said Observer α. "They weren't the powerful ones; you were weak, and your defeat was unseen before. Now the weak should bow down to the strong, am I right?"

"I will follow you, I will make for my past mistakes, but I won't ever bow down to you! I have some self-respect remaining like Ember and The Ace. I might not be able to wipe out a continent like The Ace, but my soul is still there, and my will won't falter!"

"That is The Swordman for you!" praised Observer α. "You might be the component that is missing in the key. We will have to see."

[…]

Clouds were building up over Sirte. It was the calm before the storm. Thunder was heard from mile away by the convoy. The light cruiser Cleopatra hinted to this bad omen. Dido, Euryalus and Carlisle dismissed her as too wary of their situation. They might have to battle a storm instead of the Sardegnians.

"Do you receive me?" asked Penelope, more than 40 kilometers away on her way to join the escort.

"We receive you clearly," answered Cleopatra. "Do you happen to have seen any Sardignians around?"

"Not that I am aware of."

They imposed radio silence.

"It was the same thing that happened in the first battle in this area," said Cleopatra. "We will have to save the convoys this time with our lives. We will charge at the enemy when they come, let two destroyers follow them and the wounded will continue with the convoy."

"This is our plan A?" asked Dido.

"I hope we never come to plan B."

Sudden close rounds struck the destroyers ahead.

"Sardignians!" said the alarmed destroyer Havock.

A second salvo near missed. At no more than two kilometers to the north, Gorizia, Trento and Giovanni delle Bande Nere appeared followed closely by Alpino, Bersagliere, Fuciliere and Lanciere. Seeing the little forces, Cleopatra ordered the enactment of plan A. Jervis, Kelvin and some escort vessels accompanied the four convoy out of the incoming charge.

"Every Majesty's ship," proclaimed Cleopatra. "Let's show our might to the Sardignians and divert their attention to us!"

[…]

Gorizia and Trento were observing the movement of the Royal Navy ships. After what Zulu, Maori and Sikh had done, they seemed more aggressive than before. Staying calm, they ordered like what was planned to head west in a perpendicular way so that their rear forces catch up and, then, they would charge the enemy.

"They seem to head right into our trap," said Trento.

"This is what happens when you are overconfident," declared Gorizia. "We will put them back in their place."

After some minutes, they were in range of each other's torpedoes and guns.

"If it is not you two again," noted Carlisle.

"You made new friends I see," said Gorizia. "More sheep to the slaughter for me!"

"And that goes for me too!" added Giovanni delle Bande Nere.

"But before this, we can avoid a slaughter and accept a kind surrender," asked Trento that wanted to defuse the situation and not repeat an unnecessary massacre.

"Last time," argued Carlisle, "we didn't surrender when three battleships were in sight and now that there is none, you expect us to?"

"Sorry!" said Trento, "but you know, it is not easy for any of us here."

"Then make it easy for us," said Cleopatra, "and surrender yourself."

"Ahhh! I can't, sorry."

"Ok," declared Gorizia. "Now that this useless offer is done, it's time for the beating!"

[Battle A-1]

Unexpected large caliber shells started falling short of the front line Royal Navy destroyers.

"That was a close one," said the destroyer Kingston, "but it seemed to come from so far!"

"Did someone miss me!" screamed Littorio.

"What," asked herself Cleopatra. "Where are you coming from?!"

"I will be your demise," said Littorio, "and I'm not in the mood to take prisoners today. If any of you surrender, I will be your executioner."

Scared, but not morally defeated. The Royal Navy ships retreated to their smoke screens. Before they could do so, a volley of Littorio's gun reached the destroyers line. In the ensuing chaos and dark clouds of fume, a silhouette was seen burning and sinking.

"Littorio hit the jackpot!" shouted the impressed Gorizia.

"This time, said Littorio, I won't be playing around."

[Battle A-2]

"We finally arrived," said Penelope to her friends.

With her, the destroyer Legion and the submarines Unbeaten, Upholder and Ultimatum were following.

"Make sure they don't reach the convoy," asked Cleopatra who, with her comrades, were hidden behind a thick smokescreen.

The Sardignians were closing the distance. Penelope asked the three destroyers to try to score hits on the distracted enemies.

"I'll make sure they won't reach port," said Upholder.

"And I'll do the same," added Unbeaten.

[…]

"It seems their friends came to help," said Trento.

"Don't let it distract you," said Littorio. "We are still far superior."

The Royal Navy came out from the clouds of smoke. Giovanni delle Bande Nere, who wanted to see some action, close on her own line of destroyers now numbering sixteen. Cleopatra left her own cruiser line and went to meet her.

"Are you challenging me!" asked Bande Nere

"Let's do this."

[Battle A-3]

Cleopatra was hit on the bridge disabling the radio and radar and shattering the conning tower. She retreated in the smoke.

"We were only getting started!" shouted Giovanni.

"It seems you get the win," said the wounded Cleopatra now bleeding from the 152mm hit.

Littorio started firing on the wounded cruiser determined to put her out of action. Euryalus and Penelope, confident, moved in the line of sight to help their friend in need.

[Battle A-4]

While moving Cleopatra out of harm way, they were both damage by accurate gunfire from the battleship. They reached the smokescreen, this time with Cleopatra wounded and Kingston missing. They sighed in relief. They were searching for her.

"In the confusion," said Cleopatra, "I didn't see we were missing a destroyer."

"I think she got struck earlier," said Hasty. "And if it was the burned silhouette I saw, she is gone."

"Damn them!" screamed Cleopatra. "Move the convoy even more south-west. We have no choice."

Penelope said, "This is quite unfortunate, but we can't lose Malta now! Not after all the blood that was shed!"

"I'll defend Malta until my last breath," said the emerging submarine Upholder. "For my last mission, I want to defend Malta with all I've got! Give us the order and we are going in bold!"

"The situation requires it," declared Cleopatra annoyed. "You are allowed free moving. The people of Malta will be waiting for you before you go home."

"We won't disappoint!" they shouted in unison.

"Destroyers!" asked Cleopatra. "Get in position for a torpedo charge."

[…]

Ironblood Headquarter, Berlin

"It seems that our trust in our Sardignians friend might bear its fruits," said Gneisenau.

"We should still be careful," warned Scharnorst. "I still don't trust them fully."

"Backhand deals are always difficult to follow," said Tirpitz, what if they did the same thing with Österreich or Iberia?"

"We will annihilate them!" simply answered Graf Zeppelin.

"With the loss of Bismarck," said Gneisenau, "we have to wait for the end of the struggle in the Mediterranean in order to make our next move."

"We can't start making plans now!" said Gneisenau's sister. "We need to wait for result."

"We can only wait…"

[…]

"Those cowards still hiding behind that darn smokescreen!" cursed Littorio. "All this talk and still hiding. "If it's like this, concentrate your fire on the convoy, they are the most important target."

"If we could see them!" said Gorizia.

Littorio fired above the smokescreen far away to the west. After some minutes, dense dark clouds of smoke went to the sky. Littorio had found her targets once again. She would force them to react.

"If we don't get to them," said Littorio, "let's make them come to us instead."

From the smoke, destroyers were charging right at their lines. Legion lead the pack under the heavy fires they were getting. Their relatively small silhouette and speed were their only protection.

"Don't forget," said Legion, "torpedoes then back to the smokescreen!"

Lanciere saw right through and warned her fellow soldiers: "Beware of the torpedoes."

"let's stay at distance," proposed Scirocco. "If we are close, they will certainly get us."

"Time to finish them of!" screamed Ascari excited for the battle.

On the Royal Navy side, the distance seemed to increase ever so more. It was good and bad at the same time; their enemies were getting farther from the convoy already reduced by one ship, but they were getting farther from the smokescreen and right into the enemy's line.

"You are daring!" said Lanciere.

"You'll know my name the way Barbiano and Giussano learn!" replied Legion.

[Battle B-1]

"It seems my luck has run out," admitted Legion after a fierce fight with Lanciere who was wounded herself. "You are going down with me!"

"How can you be so powerful!" shouted Lanciere who was trying to fix a broken propeller in her shoe.

As they both stood up, disabled in the water, they were both struck by each other's torpedoes.

[…]

Lively and Scirocco were the next in line. Absorbed in the battle, they didn't saw their friend sink beside them. Torpedoes passed in the water launched from everywhere. Lively, who was maneuvering, was struck in the leg and immobilized.

"Damn me!"

"You're now easy targets!"

[Battle B-2]

While Scirocco was shooting at Lively, she was struck by two torpedoes that annihilated her almost instantaneously. Lively, who was still immobilized, let her sister passed. Shells of incredible calibers fell from the sky where she was. Littorio's salvo broke her apart. In the way, Hasty received a shell who punctured her forcing her retreat. Kipling, who tried to help her, was met with the guns of Gorizia, Trento and Bande Nere. Torpedoes in the water made her unable to escape hell's fire. She fell in the water.

Littorio laughed and acclaimed, "Send more for the glory of Sardegna!"

"Like sheep to a slaughterhouse!" added Gorizia.

"I'll avenge my sisters! Stupid destroyers!" pronounced Giovanni delle Bande Nere.

Havock, the last fighting destroyer, had a choice to retreat to the smokescreen or to continue the torpedo charge. Seeing Unbeaten, Upholder and Ultimatum moving in position, she continued the distraction knowing what was awaiting her.

"For the glory of the Royal Navy!"

"It is Sardegnians time to shine!" retorted Littorio.

[Battle B-3]

As Upholder was ready to fire at the battleship, she saw Havock sinking.

"You'll pay for my sisters!" she said with anger.

As she launched her torpedoes, she was surprised by depth charges. She had been discovered. She had to resurfaced. Fuciliere greeted her with her pistol torpedo-launcher.

"We are starting to see a pattern there! Bersagliere, Geniere! Search for her friends nearby."

Fuciliere tried to damage Upholder to force her to surface completely. The destroyer had the intention to capture her alive. Upholder launched torpedoes at Fuciliere while she's fired at by her own battleship.

"Fuciliere, I think I said no prisoner."

"But she surfaced!"

"And she fired at you, now finish the job."

Littorio moved out the way of Upholder's torpedoes.

"Nice try there, little buddy."

"Go to hell!"

"Hell is awaiting you in not so long," replied Littorio. "Am I right, Fuciliere."

"Upholder please!" begged Fuciliere. "I don't want to do it."

"Follow the frustrated battleship's orders and attack because I plan on making an example out of myself!"

"But I don't want to do this!"

[Battle B-4]

As depth charges were thrown around, Ultimatum disengaged in a panic. She went her own way far out of reach of any enemies. When no Sardegnians were sighted, she surfaced. Looking at the horizon, she sent signals to her friends. There was no response. She sent them again. No response. Ultimatum smashed her radio in anger. Upholder and Unbroken weren't responding.

[…]

The wounded cruisers and destroyers followed the rest of the convoy with the intact destroyers Jervis and Kelvin. Night was upon them. No one was pursuing them. Dido carried Cleopatra's head on her shoulders. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We carried our mission," said Cleopatra, "but at what cost?"

[…]

The Sardegnian destroyers had thrown all their depth charges, but saw no submarines resurfaced or destroyed.

"Where did they went!" asked Fuciliere who couldn't rely on a stable equipment to track submarines.

"Maybe you got them," said Littorio.

"Last time, we thought that there was only one and another one was waiting in ambush. I don't understand."

"This time, they seemed more desperate and bolder in their strategy."

"What should we do?" asked Gorizia.

"It's night," declared the battleship. "They have the advantage of running away with the threat of torpedoes. We destroyed an entire destroyer flotilla; I think we can retreat now that our deed is done."

Their victorious faces told a long story. The Sardegnian formation turned back for Taranto at a slow speed. Littorio was jubilating. Now that she had done all this chaos, would the Illustrious sisters show in battle? She wouldn't wait.

[…]

"The action was a resounding success," wrote down Observer α.

"And Ironblood's plane should be on their way to finish the convoy," added Tester β.

"With this, do you think you will have to play with the parameters?"

"I don't think I'll need to. The result is satisfying. Littorio is becoming more and more like her Ironblood's counterpart."

"In searching for power, she lets the beast surface. Will she remain in power or will she lose herself at sea? Her determination seems greater than her sister Vittorio Veneto."

"She will have to prove herself one day," assured Tester β, "but everything takes time. And what beast are you referring to? Even I am at a loss for words."

"Her ego. Like Ironblood, she seems infused with an unparalleled amount of arrogance and egocentrism. If she takes control of these emotions, she will court the greatest queens as the ultimate king. If she becomes blind, the hero of Dante Alighieri's story will come out. Will this hero be as powerful as her? I don't know for certain, but in both cases, we win."

[…]

Taranto

After some days at Taranto, Littorio, Gorizia, Trento and Giovanni delle Bande Nere sailed for Città Eterna to report their success to the higher command and Vittorio Veneto. On their way, they didn't realize that they were being eyed by two little silhouettes nearby.

"Ready to move in position?"

"Let's go!"

Royal Navy HMS Umbra and Urge moved in position to strike the defenseless and careless group.

Torpedoes went to their targets. Seconds later, Giovanni delle Bande Nere exploded and broke in two. Trento was hit by one torpedo and immobilized. Smoke engulfed the area. Groups of destroyers were rushing to the scene. To make sure they were not spotted, both submarines immediately sailed back to Malta.

"We avenged our sister."

Days earlier

Cleopatra and Penelope were waiting at the dock for the return of the rest of the Malta submarine squadron. Only Ultimatum, who had sent a signal, made it back. The convoy, that they fought so much to protect, was destroyed near the base and their supply lost. Cleopatra smashed her desk. They had failed the Queen. The defenders would nonetheless fight until the end.

As for Upright and Unbeaten, Cleopatra had a list in hand that would be send to Queen Elizabeth. It was the list of the overdue and missing. Among the missing, Unbroken and Upholder The news broke Cleopatra's heart. She felt personally responsible for their loss. After some hours, HMS Umbra and Urge came from Gibraltar as replacement and Ultimatum was sent back home. As a sign of retaliation and relief, Cleopatra ordered the two submarines to make a dare entrance in Sardegnian's water and destroy anyone on sight. Both submarines departed in the night.


	8. Operation Julius

Città Eterna

"It seems our special service did their job for once," said Littorio with exasperation.

"Doesn't change the fact that we will be out of fuel in a short amount of time," replied Veneto.

"That is why we should strike them now with all we have! This is a perfect opportunity to inflict the final blow on their fleet and Malta will be ours."

"We should strike Malta first like in the agreement of _Operation Herkules_ with Ironblood," insisted Veneto. "If we take Malta, they will have no reason to continue their operation which will free us some room with our oil supplies for a little longer."

"And what if we get hit in the back while we invade?" asked Littorio, curious to know why they shouldn't push for a final battle when they have won so far.

Veneto fell into a deep thought. Littorio was right. She was certain that they were ready to risk Operation Herkules. Both of their plans were to inflict a final blow to free time for new oil supplies to reach them. In both cases, they had to do something, and Veneto was uncertain of what the best course of action was.

"Just follow me, sister Veneto. Have I not won every gamble I have made so far? I think our best course of action is to attack the refueling operation of Malta by the Royal Navy and the Eagle Union in order to free time for _Operation Herkules_ with the help of Ironblood."

"You are right," admitted Veneto. "We will go with your plans."

"Just sit back and let me prepare our counterattack. We know they will be using a decoy from Alexandria and we will only have to battle on one front. I get the reward; you get the fame."

Veneto said with uncertain confidence, "You are right."

"You are cute when you blush," complimented Littorio, who put a rose under Veneto's nose. "You will be the closure to this beautiful act and the beginning of our glorious conquests."

Somewhere

"Have they made their decision?" asked Tester β.

"Yes," answered Observer α, "and even with all the time manipulation, it will always be the same result. I wonder what variable causes them to always go with Littorio's plan."

"Veneto's indecision isn't it?" said The Swordman, looking at the screen of the Sirens. "It goes back a long time. I wonder if the tournament of Dante Alighieri is the key."

"Alighieri's tournament is sure to be a key in the equation," said Tester β, "but we shouldn't be playing around anymore. We will await the result of this little game."

Observer α noted, "I wonder how Ironblood will take it now that one of their crucial operation was delayed once again by their allies. Will they still go down the usual path?"

Città Eterna, days before Operation Julius

Gneisenau, Scharnhorst, Prinz Eugen, Admiral Hipper, Deutschland, Seydlitz, and the new Friedrich der Grosse were meeting at Città Eterna for an official visit and to elaborate the plan for the final invasion of Malta, a time that was never better than before. It would require high coordination from all parties.

"We hope that the island is going to be captured in less than a month," said Gneisenau.

"We hope too," replied Veneto, "we are starting to be plague with oil shortages."

"Then we should act even faster!" interjected Scharnhorst.

"We can't go and underestimate the Royal Navy at such a crucial moment," proclaimed Littorio. "We are going to further deprive them just in case."

While Littorio and Gneisenau discussed the term of invasion. Friedrich der Grosse closed on Veneto.

"You don't seem overly… talkative," she noticed.

"I don't have anything to say right now."

"Isn't more a case that you are unsure how to proceed moving forward?" guessed the Ironblood battleship. "I can read your heart like an open book and it's full of uncertainty. Don't you trust us?"

Der Grosse's face was now over Veneto's head. Eyes to eyes, Veneto tried to keep her calm. It felt like she was being analyzed by a higher being. A god was looking in her soul and it felt like an eternity. Veneto tried to avoid eye contact, but she seemed hypnotized.

"Our plans are completed!" declared Littorio. "We are happy to announce _Operation_ _Herkules_ in the next days to strike Malta with all we've got."

Before departing, Friedrich der Grosse hugged and whispered to Veneto haunting words, "what I like about a symphony is when it is played as a single piece playing in my hears. What I hate the most is two music playing at the same time. It's a mess." — Friedrich tightened her grasp — "Your heart is two disjointed melodies. Can you settle on one?"

"You two seemed to like each other a lot," noticed Prinz Eugen, who was playing along.

"Yes," declared Der Grosse, who put her hand below Veneto's jaw, "a… good friend."

"I am happy to see that your new ship in development is involved in the negotiations," said Littorio with a smile.

Friedrich der Grosse joined her crew who departed in the night. Beside her, Prinz Eugen observed the girl's disturbance.

"What worries you?" asked Prinz Eugen.

"Like a long boat which follows in the wake of the warship to which it is tied," rehearsed Friedrich, "I think we are closer to _Operation Axis_ than _Operation Herkules_."

Meanwhile, Littorio opened the door for the briefing to her own battleships and cruisers. Veneto stood frozen uncertain of how to proceed what happened in front of her eyes. Friedrich auras paralyzed her like Dante Alighieri's aura in the games. Had their game been unmasked?

Gibraltar

"Did you deliver the message to its Majesty?" asked the carrier Victorious.

"Yes," answered HMS Malaya. "This is a cunning plan, but it might just work!"

"I still have to grasp with what you two are trying to do?" inquired battleship HMS Nelson.

"It's a ruse to lure out the Sardegnian Navy. It unfortunately involves a lie to our Queen to misdirect our enemies," declared the carrier Indomitable.

"While they think they have dealt with the menace," repeated the battleship Rodney, "we will go unnoticed to Malta. Is that right?"

"It is indeed this," said Malaya, with a confident smile, "From the east, the decoy Convoy Harpoon, under the codename Operation Harpoon, will distract their attention while the Convoy Pedestal, the main force of Operation Julius, will try to rush to Malta. From the west, the Convoy Vigorous organized in Alexandria will sail first to expose our enemies to air attacks, submarines and to use up their fuel. With this strategy, we shall save Malta once and for all!"

"Our Majesty shall be pleased with the surprise we have," promised the carrier HMS Eagle.

"I shall finally lend my help!" added light carrier HMS Argus.

"I shall go as a decoy with Eagle and Argus while Rodney, Nelson, Indomitable and Victorious escort our true convoy. We will have a delay of one day between our departure."

They shouted together, "Long live the Queen!"

Pantelleria, Day 3 in Operation Julius

The calm water of the Mediterranean didn't reassure the decoy convoy who had the threat of air attacks from the Sirens, Sadegna and Ironblood. Only the night sky acted as a cover, Sardegna less than willing to engage in the night. The close covering force X of light cruiser Cairo with destroyers Bedouin, Blankney, Badsworth, Mame, Matchless, Middleton, Ithuriel and Partridge. Force W with battleship Malaya were in the back waiting for the Sardegnians to act.

Eagle and Argus were launching reconnaissance plane once and then.

Dozens of planes suddenly appeared in the night sky and attack the convoy. In the meantime, two submarines had made it to Force W. They both focused their fire on Eagle. A soft explosion was heard near Eagle; the explosion was premature.

"Enemy submarines in the water!" screamed Eagle.

"We are on it!" replied their destroyers nearby, Onslow, Icarus and Antelope.

[Battle 1A]

Sardegnian submarine Uarsciek thought she had hit the carrier and went away with her friend, Giada. Giada fired and thought too she had hit the carrier, but it was premature explosions. They were hunted away, but not destroyed. The disturbed battleship and carriers looked at their convoy. One was already sinking. Cairo was wounded and another one was dead in the water. Antelope volunteered to tow it back to Gibraltar. Now that they had a foretaste of what was coming, they prepared for the main Sardegnian interception force.

Golf of Sirte, At the same moment

Three days prior, Queen Elizabeth had received the message from the forces of Gibraltar to prepare a convoy from Alexandria to Malta while they would come from the west. Malaya begged in her message to have faith in her plans. Queen Elizabeth, desperate to finally have a win, summoned her maids and destroyers. She repeated the danger of this operation and asked for their cooperation.

Light cruisers HMS Newcastle, Birmingham, Cleopatra, Dido, Hermione, Euryalus, Arethusa and Coventry were to escort a large convoy to Malta with around twenty destroyers.

The Vigorous Convoy was making its way in the Golf of Sirte. It was the dangerous route. It was the afternoon and the cover of darkness was upon them. It already had been three days of advance without opposition. They were getting tired.

"Are they going to show themselves one day!" said Cleopatra.

"Should they not appear at all?" asked Newcastle.

"They are going to come no matter what," added Dido, "might as well be now!"

As they were saying that, attacks from planes came down. The sky was illuminated by flares and tracing ammunition. While the aircraft attack stopped, they were noticed by recon planes of the force that was charging them.

"It's the Sardegnian battlefleet with Littorio and Vittorio Veneto."

Cleopatra immediately ordered the retreat as they could not hope to defeat such a powerful force with no room to maneuver. Dido argued that they should continue.

"We can't beat them!" reiterated Cleopatra who still had the decision that cost the lives of multiple destroyers in mind. "We are going back to base! We don't even know if the operation in the west is going to succeed. What we can hope for is that our diversion was good enough!"

Dido finally agreed and they turned back.

While they were doing so, a siren guided suicide boat charged the tired formation. The destroyer HMS Hasty was blown to pieces in the collision. Newcastle was badly wounded by the ensuing explosion.

[…]

The explosion illuminated the nightly sky. The light guided Littorio and Vittorio Veneto.

"It will teach these cowards to turn their back to us!"

"Let's head back," cautioned Veneto. "Night is upon us, and enemy planes could attack us."

While she was saying that, she just had the time to dodge incoming torpedoes.

Littorio shouted to her fleet, "Be wary. It seems we have submarines on our tails."

It was their turn to taste bombs. Royal Navy and Eagle Union bombers dropped their payload on top of the battlefleet. Trento and Littorio were hit.

"These pesky little buggers, coward in the sky!"

They fired at the planes shutting some down.

Trento was immobilized by a bomb that broke her leg. Gorizia and the destroyer Antonio Pigafetta tried to help. Ultimatum, Umbra and Uproar, seeing a perfect opportunity to avenge their sisters, went into position. They were seen by the destroyers.

The cruiser Emanuele Filiberto Duca d'Aosta screamed at the submarine formation, "You are not going to attack a wounded soldier! Are you?"

"Keep you rules to yourselves!" replied Ultimatum. "Everyone, fire at will!"

[Battle A2]

Trento was hit from all sides without being able to do anything about it. Littorio ordered everyone to abandon her. Mortally wounded, she asked Gorizia and Antonio Pigafetta to let go of her.

"It seems it's the end for me," whispered Trento, with a fading smile, "tell Bolzano and Trieste I am sorry to leave them…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" whimpered Gorizia. She left the bleeding heavy cruisers. "I promise you!"

Pantelleria, Day 4 in Operation Julius

"We can't go any further," notified Malaya, "Cairo will be the flagship for the rest of the operation. I hope our diversion works."

"Order understood! We will now fake to sail to Malta." said Cairo.

"This will be a dangerous mission," said Eagle. "Godspeed!"

Force W left Force X for the end of the journey. They needed to escort the wounded back to Gibraltar while Convoy Pedestal follows behind them. It was at a crucial point in the operation. They continued in the night.

[…]

At dawn, Eugenio di Savoia followed the orders of Littorio: wait for the enemy to be in proximity of our aircrafts and tired of their journey. Then, strike with the 7th cruiser division. She went to the quarters of her sisters Raimondo Montecuccoli and Muzio Attendolo. They were playing chest.

"Enough playing around girls!" declared Eugenio di Savoia. "We have a convoy to annihilate."

"It's finally our turn to do something!" exclaimed Montecuccoli who took her rigging.

"Let's not make fools of ourselves!" added Attendolo.

Eugenio di Savoia had a collar redshirt that defined her above average proportion. Her long sleeves led to her black gloves. Her epaulette had three golden stars. Her untied white hair went down to the middle of her back. As the tenth member of the Condottieri class, she featured four turrets with double 152mm. While always being ordered, she didn't mind little games from time to time.

Her sisters Raimondo Montecuccoli and Muzio Attendolo had the same red shirts with epaulets. They were a little bit smaller than her sister Eugenio. Montecuccoli had short bangs blond hair while Attendolo had green hair. They were close sisters. While Attendolo was shy, Montecuccoli compensated with an overly opened personality.

For this operation, they would be accompanied by the destroyers Ascari, Oriani, Maestrale, Gioberti, Fuciliere, Vivaldi and Malocello.

In a matter of an hour, they found the convoy.

Eugenio di Savoia contacted Cairo, "We have you cornered. You are offered to not resist while we take care of these sweet merchant ships."

Cairo answered in typical Royal Navy fashion, "Attack me before shouting such non-sense."

"Don't be such a party pooper!" replied Montecuccoli.

"Destroyers!" shouted Cairo. "For the glory of the Royal Navy! Fight!"

[Battle A3]

In an unusual sight, the Sardegnian destroyers, led by Ascari, charged the Royal Navy destroyers resulting in a fierce close-quarter fight. Bombers from the Ironblood and Sardegna attacked the convoy's ships.

"I can recognize a fierce resistance, but this is suicidal," noted Eugenio di Savoia.

While saying that, a third convoy was hit and exploded.

"You still don't know how we fight in the Royal Navy," declared Cairo. "If we go in, we win or die trying."

"Honorable," said Eugenio. "Then come to me with all you got!"

[…]

The battle lasted another twenty minutes. The last convoy was sunk. Seeing that their objectives were completed, Cairo ordered everyone to retreat.

"Were you not the one who said they will die trying?"

"Well, we lost this one," said Cairo, "but we will be back."

"Do you think we are going to let you run away?" laughed Montecuccoli.

"Then I'll let you battle someone who is rancorous against you Sardegnians."

From the damaged destroyers, a silhouette emerged. She had unsheathed her little shibriya.

"Another Tribal-class destroyer," observed Ascari. "I combated your sister Maori before. She put up a good fight."

While she talked, the rest of the Royal Navy squadron was getting away while being harassed by dive bombers. Eugenio di Savoia wanted to chase after them, but she was stopped by torpedoes and gunfire from the destroyer, HMS Bedouin.

"You shall not pass!"

In the meantime

Malaya passed by Convoy Pedestal.

"Go further south along the Pantelleria corridor. We made sure we passed by the north entrance."

"We will," answered Rodney. "Are you sure you shouldn't have gone with the convoy?"

"I can't risk getting the operation compromised," said the determined Malaya. "You will reach the pass in the night and they shouldn't have time to react to your convoy. Now that you have four aircraft carriers, it should go well."

"Let's hope you are right!" said Nelson, with uncertainty. "If they are intercepted, they will serve as decoy?"

"Yeah. Someone wanted to participate absolutely in the operation. She has a vendetta against the Sardegnians."

Before the operation

"Let me be in the decoy squadron!" she asked Malaya.

Malaya looked at Bedouin's begging expression.

"I would like to say no," sighed Malaya, who didn't want to send another Tribal-class in battle, "but you are going to go regardless. Don't let your heart blind you."

"I don't care! They sunk my sisters. I want to avenge them."

Malaya said nothing. Bedouin took it as a yes.

Malaya sighed to herself, "Sorry your majesty, these tribal-class destroyers are really stubborn."

[…]

Bedouin had resisted for twenty minutes. Constantly shelled by Raimondo, Eugenio and Muzio while battling the fierce Ascari. Ascari's saber couldn't beat Bedouin's shibriya. Bedouin was immobilized and her body started sinking. Eugenio ordered her squadron to stop firing. Ascari left her in the water.

"I am not done!" screamed Bedouin, to Ascari, "I'll take you down with me!"

She tried to make a step, but her damages were too extensive. From the sky, a Sardegnian dive bomber launched his aerial torpedo. Bedouin fired everything at the plane. The plane spiraled in a ball of flame in the water. It had just the time to launch its aerial torpedo. Bedouin watched helplessly has the torpedo came down on her, striking her in the chest.

Eugenio took notes.

"These Tribal are scary," said Montecuccoli. "Ascari is right. I can't imagine when they faced three of them."

"We could have kept our cold blood as a facade," said Eugenio, "but someone wanted absolutely to honor their fighting spirit."

"I would have done the same to be honest," declared frankly Montecuccoli.

"I-I wished I had this kind of determination," stammered Attendolo.

Eugenio declared on an optimistic tone, "At least, it is done. We shouldn't have to worry about them for another month."

Taranto

"I'm really sorry Bolzano and Trieste," said Gorizia.

Trieste looked down. It hurt very much, but it felt like that there was nothing she could have done. Littorio has all the power. Bolzano looked at Gorizia.

"She died to these pesky cowards," convinced Bolzano. "I'll show the Royal Navy that the leader of the Trento-class is going to be avenged."

"What happened to Trento for her to sunk?" asked Giulio Cesare.

"She was torpedoed by a submarine."

"Another one victim to submarines," whispered Cesare.

Giulio Cesare accelerated to the infirmary with a letter from the special services. A plane has seen what they didn't want to see. Littorio was getting patched from the bomb she received.

"We are in trouble," shouted Giulio Cesare, to Littorio. "Here's the letter."

Littorio read the letter, her face maddened with every word she saw. She wanted to tell it was a forgery by the enemy, but it was a Sardegnian plane, in a bombing run, that saw the huge convoy. She teared the paper and screamed to Giulio Cesare. She was furious that she was deceived this easily. Not only had she chosen the wrong side to fight, but all the fast battleships were being repaired. Roma was only ready to go out in two weeks. Why at this time of all time!

"Tell my sister to send everyone out to intercept them! We can't let them reach Malta at any cost!"

Giulio Cesare rushed to Veneto's planning room in Taranto. It was far from the hospital and every second counted. Passing in front of the cruisers, she suggested to get ready to sortie. It was an important matter. She busted the door and found a surprised Veneto at her desk going through some papers.

"They fooled us!"

Giulio Cesare explained the situation to a timorous Veneto.

"You have the final decision, but Littorio asked that all the fleet go!"

"I just read our oil report," confessed Veneto. "We have less than two months left! We can't do this kind of operation."

"At least, send Caio Duilio, Andrea Doria or me."

"If their sighting is true, then you won't make it in time. Neither will I. And it will be only a waste of oil," she calculated, hesitant, she declared, "Prepare all the cruisers and destroyers squadron at once. I want them to intercept it, but they shouldn't risk their lives any further. If the decision arose, they will be allowed to retreat."

"What will the Royal Navy think of us," sighed Giulio Cesare, "but if it's the orders of the flagship, I shall follow them."

Veneto, who had disobeyed her sister orders, and Giulio Cesare's mistake to not correct it, awakened the devil of the seas.


	9. Rule Brittania!

Alexandria, after Operation Vigorous

"What was Malaya thinking!" furiously shouted Queen Elizabeth. "She wasted our precious time and resources! She better come with good news from her side!"

"Be confident in our sister," proposed Valiant. "If it goes right, then Barham's death won't be in vain."

"You are right. For now, let's sit back and watch what's going to happen."

A call from Gibraltar reached the cypher. Queen Elizabeth took the paper in hand.

"My retrofit is going like planned in the Eagle Union. I shall be back by your side in the next weeks." It read.

"At least, that's good news from Warspite."

Cape Salinas, Day 5 in Operation Julius

The distant covering force was tailing the convoys. Convoy Harpoon seemed to have accomplished their job. Eagle, Victorious, Indomitable and Argus were sitting back. They had not been attacked by aircrafts since the beginning of the operation. The calm water of the Mediterranean mixed with the sunrise gave a beautiful sight.

Submarine U-73 observed the scene. In perfect position, she fired a volley at the carriers. The full volley hit Eagle. Underwater explosions created giant spike of water that sprung to the sky. The attack was so fast and left no room for the carrier to react.

"Stay with me Eagle!" screamed Victorious.

"Destroyers, we need your help!" pleaded Argus.

Silhouette started appearing in the sky. They attacked all the ships in their sight. Indomitable's rigging was disable. Rodney's boiler problem had slowed them down. Nelson, thinking Operation Pedestal had been uncovered, asked for some destroyers to come back with them.

"Cairo! Tell Force X and Y that you must made it to Malta at any cost," told Nelson. "We are only going to slow you down!"

"Orders are clear," relayed Cairo. "We have to make it to Malta at any cost!"

As she was saying that, recon planes started circling over the convoy.

Off Cape Calabria

Duca degli Abruzzi, Giuseppe Garibaldi and Emanuele Filiberto Duca d'Aosta escorted by five destroyers, Bombardiere, Carabiniere, Mitragliere, Strale and Velite joined the giant cruiser force that would intercept the Royal Navy convoy. Gorizia, Bolzano, Trieste and the returning 7th cruiser squadron of Eugenio di Savoia, Raimondo Montecuccoli and Muzio Attendolo waited for an entire day.

"Sorry that we took so long," said Giuseppe Garibaldi, with a tired voice. "It was a long ride from Navarino."

"Knowing what we are going against, we have so little chance to made it out," added Emanuele Filiberto Duca d'Aosta. "Let's put up a fight like Zara, Pola and Fiume at least."

"Don't be so pessimist," replied Duca degli Abruzzi, "Veneto made it clear that we can retreat. And we won't be fighting at night this time."

The 8th cruiser division's leader, Giuseppe Garibaldi wore a short black skirt with a humble redshirt with long sleeves that seemed to burst at the bosom area. Her long ruby colored hair made a long ponytail just behind her soft, brimless cylindrical cap. She was mostly reserved with a reflective attitude.

Her sister, Duca degli Abruzzi, seemed like the totally opposite: her lapis lazuli colored hair was arranged like twin French braids going along her large breast; she wore a black and green officer jacket covered in golden macarons and medals. Her brazen and cheeky attitude didn't make her a freak of battles favoring a peaceful and noble lifestyle.

Duca d'Aosta was in the same vein as Duca degli Abruzzi and of similar physique to Eugenio di Savoia with asymmetrical twin tails of an obsidian color. She preferred peace to war. If a battle should happen, it had to be in their favor with an almost 100% chance of winning. It wasn't the case right now, but orders were orders.

"Don't complain," instructed Eugenio di Savoia. "We just battle twelve hours ago. I'm tired and done with this!"

"How come we intercepted one message but not the other!" inquired Muzio Attendolo.

"Discuss your plans with many, decide on them with a few or by yourself," pronounced Raimondo Montecuccoli. "The Royal Navy realized we intercepted their messages and deceived us by feeding us false information."

"We've been had," stated Bolzano with anger, "and that's a fact."

"Do we wait for Luigi Cadorna now?!" mockingly said Duca d'Aosta.

"She's a training ship for the new Capitani Romani's light cruiser," reiterated Gorizia.

"With the loss of Armando Diaz," added Eugenio di Savoia, "we should leave her alone."

The cruiser divisions departed into the night.

Skerki Channel, Day 5 in Operation Julius

The alerted submarine squadron of Axum had been instructed by Veneto to make an ambush on the approaching convoy and repel them at any cost with the close of no prisoner enacted. Almost all the remaining submarine of Sardegnia was waiting in ambush. Alagi, Emo, Cobalto, Avorio, Dessiè, Granito and Dagabur were uncertain to follow to the letter the orders of Veneto. They didn't know if they would receive any surface support. What was certain is that a lot of their airplanes were making runs toward the incoming convoy.

"I see them!" certified Emo.

"Everyone," ordered Axum, "move into position and fire away! Alagi, fire on the enemy please!"

"I won't be deceived this time!" replied Alagi, who was still saddened to have sunk one of her friend Antoniotto Usodimare.

[…]

"I'm picking signals!" indicated the destroyer HMS Wolverine.

"They are a lot!" said Tribal-class destroyer Ashanti. "Are you sure we are not having a malfunction!"

"I think we have more than those threats approaching us!" screamed the destroyer Eskimo at the sky.

Suicide torpedo boats departed Cape Bon at full speed. Bombers were sighted. And submarines were lurking in the water.

"Stay in formation!" ordered Nigeria to the destroyers. "Fire away!"

[Battle B1]

The Royal Navy's cruisers and destroyers were making short lives of planes and suicide boats. Axum benefited from the situation and fired in the group. All the torpedoes in her salvoes found their targets. Cairo and Nigeria were severely damage and one tanker caught fire. Axum, who witnessed her sister Dagabur be rammed and destroyed, ordered:

"Retreat everyone! We have done more than enough!"

"Breaking contact!" they replied.

[…]

The Sardegnian submarines were gone and chased by an anti-submarine party. Nigeria and Kenya, who had damage riggings, accessed the situation of Cairo and Manchester. Cairo and Manchester received torpedoes from Axum while Kenya received a torpedo from Alagi and, in trying to avoid them, let the transport ship next to her exploded in flames. In total, they already had lost ¾ of the convoy ships to this Sardegnian ambush force.

Cairo, out of breath, was bleeding. She said with difficulty, "We can still go, but we won't last long."

"You should go back to Gibraltar with Ithuriel!" suggested Nigeria. "She's been damaged in ramming a submarine."

"Hello!" said a disgruntled voice on the radio, "This is Nelson. Reconnaissance flights have shown that a cruiser force of around twenty ships is on their way to intercept you!"

"Just what we needed," replied Kenya.

"We need every gun possible," declared Cairo with a sudden burst of energy. "I'm staying no matter what!"

She almost tripped. Her oil was leaking. While she watched with hope the wounded destroyers broke off back to Gibraltar, she continued with the convoy with the wounded cruisers and eight destroyers. They were joined by a revengeful submarine.

South of Pantellaria, two hours after the battle of the Skerki Channel

The large Sardegnian cruiser force was slower than the incalculable amount of suicide-boats and planes that rushed to the enemy convoy. Gorizia was following the trails of airplanes; easier than waiting for coordinates from the _Supermarina_. The slow chain of command was annoying for her. Just before 07:00, Gorizia asked for more air support against the oncoming convoy. She was denied.

"Oh well… Let's go back to base. I have my nails that need to be polished!" declared Duca degli Abruzzi.

"Let's throw a banquet while we are at it!" added Duca d'Aosta.

Gorizia stared at the cowardly cruiser and declared, "You turn back and I will consider you traitor. Got it?"

"But aren't we just blind going in without eyes?" complained Attendolo.

"You're right," muttered Garibaldi. "We absolutely need aerial supremacy."

"I received a signal!"

If _Supermarina_ wasn't willing to cooperate, an Ironblood voice said the opposite and promised aerial support from her position in the north.

"When the Ironblood are more cooperative than your own high command," laughed Montecuccoli. "Total facepalm."

Eugenio di Savoia replied, "At least, now we have the support we needed, let's go on ahead!"

[…]

Cairo and Manchester, who were considerably slowed down by their wounds, were falling behind the convoy escorted by Nigeria and Kenya. Eskimo, Ashanti and Foresight were steaming ahead when they first saw planes, then they saw the Sardegnian cruiser squadron at the horizon. There only running option was backward and this was an unthinkable option; they will need to steam past them or into them.

"Everyone," proclaimed Eskimo with her harpoon in hand. "Prepare for close quarter combat. Defend the convoy at all cost."

"Aane!" replied HMS Ashanti.

"Häm!" shouted HMS Tartar.

"Order received!" added the rest.

As they move in position, waves of bombers dived on the convoy. Anti-aircraft fire made short lives of the Ironblood planes.

[…]

Gorizia screamed at the sky, "Why are they sending us these paper planes!"

"Maestrale, Fuciliere! Get in position!" ordered Eugenio di Savoia, flagship of the 7th cruiser squadron.

"Go face their destroyers," ordered Gorizia to the destroyers Camicia Nera, Aviere and Geniere. "while Bolzano, Trieste and I destroy the rest of their convoys!"

The squadron dispersed and Gorizia made sure she sent the Royal Navy ranks in disarray. Penn and Ledbury launched smokescreens around the convoys. Fuciliere, Maestrale and Gioberti, Oriani were facing the two upmost destroyers of the convoy.

"Why are you still trying!" asked Fuciliere, "when we have repelled all your attempts so far."

Eskimo replied with resolute determination, "It is not a matter of whether we make it or not, it is a matter of us trying or not. And we will try as long as we need!"

Ashanti added, "Now come to us! The Tribal spirit is unbreakable!"

[Battle B2]

While Eskimo, Ashanti and Foresight were buying time in the front of the convoy, the middle was rushed by destroyers and cruisers. Intrepid, Pathfinder, and Kenya found themselves against the entire 8th cruiser division. Gorizia looked at their chaotic entrance. Duca degli Abruzzi saluted her enemies before firing a broadside. Giuseppe Garibaldi concentrated her fire on opposite targets. Emanuele Filiberto Duca d'Aosta was focused on firing at the convoy.

"Help me against those ones!" enjoined Duca degli Abruzzi.

"We should concentrate our fire on the enemies on their frontline in a pincer maneuver!" argued Garibaldi.

"But the convoy was our first objective!" bawled Duca d'Aosta.

Gorizia thought, "They say A and go with B while the third go with C."

"As disorganized as ever," commented Kenya. "Fire on them!"

[…]

Garibaldi was hit by Kenya while the British cruiser was hit by Duca degli Abruzzi who shouted to her enemy, "I didn't know I was not the only one hitting people from behind!"

"We are going to out-pincer you!" replied Kenya.

Cairo looked at the new wave of planes appearing. Their time limit was closing in.

[…]

Bolzano and Trieste were concentrating her fire on the convoy. Nigeria was overwhelmed by the sheer firepower of the cruisers.

"This convoy is for my sister," shouted Trieste at the enemies. "You are but mere tributes."

Nigeria got out of the way. One convoy was hit and capsized. Nigeria hesitated. The image of the Queen and Warspite came back. Would she fight until the end? She felt powerless in this situation against overwhelming enemies. Gorizia fired at a convoy and saw her shells be deflected. Two new opponent had joined, Cairo and Manchester.

"We seem to have made it in time," ushered Cairo who had difficulty standing up from her previous plan attacks.

"You seem to have taken a beating," noticed with joy Gorizia.

"We are going to push you back no matter what!" shouted Cairo. "Ledbury, Penn, Tartar, torpedoes out!"

Gorizia smirked and ordered her own charge. Ascari, Corsaro and Legionario would serve as her shield. Gorizia elevated her guns and fired.

[…]

Cairo regurgitated blood and oil. She was immobile and barely awake. Her body was almost collapsing on itself. The sea around her was of an oily texture. While Manchester, beside her, fired at the enemy, the disable Cairo shielded the convoy with her body.

Cairo shouted to Gorizia, "You will have to do more than this to make me sink!"

"I think you spoke too soon!" mocked Bolzano.

From the sky, Ironblood Ju-87 dive bombed the convoy right behind her. The bombs exploded right on their target spilling oil and debris on other nearby ships. The ball of flame engulfed Cairo who disappeared in a wall of smoke. Flaming debris disable a first convoy. The second one took fire and was disable. Two Savoia-Marchetti SM.79-II planes deliberately crashed on the last oil tanker. A last plane crashed onto a fifth cargo and pierce a hole in the ship, sinking it in seconds. Endless waves of planes seemed to have made its job. The now thick wall of black smoke engulfed Cairo and a part of the battlefield.

[…]

Cairo was searching for a convoy still floating. Her slow speed coupled with the oil slowing her movement, she was barely able to move. Screamed came from the oil. Blackened hands were trying to reach her. She had to ignore them. A silhouette, sinking by the bow, but not engulfed in flame, was still trying to advance. She went to the missing front bow and held in place the remaining top part of the front bow. While the lacerating steel wall carved her back, Cairo helped them moving forward. The destroyer Ledbury and Penn appeared in the cover of the thick irrespirable smoke. Cairo tried calling them, but her voice was almost non-existent. Only her legs were still moving. Penn and Ledbury noticed a ship advancing without its bow.

"Cairo!" they shouted upon seeing her.

Her movement were slow down by the dampening smoke and oily water. They made it to the side of an unrecognizable Cairo. She was barely conscious.

"Cairo! Stay with us! I am going to tow you to Malta!"

"Help… them… Tell Carlisle…"

Penn hold the ship while Cairo fell in the water, her back carved by steel, bleeding in the oil. She gave her Royal Navy maid badge coated in black oil to Ledbury. Ledbury tried to give it back, but the oil enveloped the cruiser dragging it in the ocean with the hundreds of souls screaming. Ledbury looked around for Manchester, but the density of the smoke made it impossible to see. She joined Penn who had difficulty towing the giant tanker.

"We have to make it! For Cairo."

"It's going to be one hell of a trip!"

In the meantime, a suicide boat entered the smoke and was aiming for them. Their distinct siren sound made it clear that it was coming for them. Knowing they couldn't do anything; they hold unto the tanker. A weird sound was heard, like the prolonged collision of steel against steel. Ledbury looked around the tanker. A maid silhouette she recognized as Manchester was smiling. The overthrown suicide boat beside her detonated engulfing her in a wave of oily fires and smoke.

[…]

In the chaos, a Royal Navy submarine had made it behind Gorizia and her acolyte who had joined up with the 7th cruiser division in the front. Eugenio di Savoia and Montecuccoli and their screening destroyers were making short lives of Eskimo, Ashanti and Foresight. A torpedo from Fuciliere disabled Foresight now easy cannon powder for the cruisers.

"We will deal with you one by one!" said Montecuccoli.

"Defeat in detail!" added Eugenio di Savoia.

"We would like help!" asked Muzio Attendolo to Gorizia.

"Don't worry," said Gorizia on a calm tone. "I am now accustomed to the Tribals."

She went up to Eskimo and Ashanti.

"You girl truly live up to your name!" shouted Gorizia. "Fearsome warriors. I am honored to put you in your graves like I did with Sikh."

"The battle is yet finished and you don't have your precious battleship help this time!"

The Royal Navy submarine fired her four torpedoes in the heavy cruiser group. A new wave of bombers passed over. She immediately dived.

Foresight was hit again by the light cruisers.

Gorizia prepared to fire.

Legionario saw torpedo trails and took evasive maneuver.

"Torpedoes in the water!" she screamed to the group.

It was too late. Gorizia tried to get out of the way but ended up blocking Bolzano who took a torpedo which broke her right leg, some ribs and disable her riggings. Muzio Attendolo, who hadn't heard the warning, received a torpedo who broke her left leg. Camicia Nera and Fuciliere broke of the engagement and went after the submarine.

"Come back here!" screamed Fuciliere who saw the submarine on Asdic.

[Battle B4]

Eugenio di Savoia, seeing her wounded comrade, looked at the situation. Tons of smoke blocked the view of any cargo ships. She reached the conclusion, "planes are going to finish the job for us. We retreat for now. Form defensive formation against submarines."

"We are so close to finish them," argued Gorizia. "We are not retreating now!"

Eugenio di Savoia thought at least six submarines were trying to ambush them. They had to get out as soon as possible or they would be chased down by the escorting convoy.

"It's too late, enemy submarines are going to circle us and destroy us all! Let's get out while we can!"

Gorizia was enraged by the rational decision. Again, she wouldn't show these little pests what true firepower was.

"Weren't you supposed to battle us!?" screamed Ashanti.

"I will get you another time!" retorted Gorizia with bitterness.

While Camicia Nera and Fuciliere were covering the retreat, Ascari and Grecale supported Attendolo, Bolzano was supported by Legionario and Geniere. They were slow. Gorizia didn't take any chance and ordered Trieste to follow her with Corsaro and Aviere and they steamed ahead.

In the middle, Duca degli Abruzzi and Emanuele Filiberto Duca d'Aosta were happy to disengage from Kenya who mocked them for retreating. Giuseppe Garibaldi, wounded, didn't understand the sudden retreat. They could have dealt a powerful blow. It is not like Bolzano and Attendolo were going to sink. Gorizia was anxious about Malta's plane force and their wounded comrades. The final blow rested in Ironblood and Sardegnian planes. They had done more than enough.

[…]

The battle for the Sardegnians was done, but for the Royal Navy, they were still in hell. Planes and suicide boats continued to charge their lines. Nigeria went back in the smoke and saw Penn and Ledbury towing a cargo ship. A second cargo ship made it out of the smoke with almost its bow detached.

Kenya rushed to help.

In the meantime, Tartar took the unconscious Foresight in tow.

Eskimo and Ashanti volunteered to search for Cairo and Manchester in the oily fields. Ledbury gave her the insignia of Cairo.

Ironblood Headquarter, Berlin

"Did you just read the news, sister?" said Scharnhorst with indescribable anger.

"I have never been so unpleased in my life!" answered Gneisenau. "Not only do they cancel our operation, but they used our planes without our permission and failed. Let's prepare _Operation Axis_, Scharnhorst. It's only a matter of time before the fall of the Sardegnian Empire."

"Do we secure support from the Sardegnian fleet?"

"Talk with Littorio," suggested Gneisenau. "I do not trust Veneto neither her friend… I forgot the name."

"Giulio Cesare?"

"Ah yes! This one! She has done so little that her name was not worth remembering. Now, let me forget it again!"

Città Eterna, One Day After the Battle of Pantellaria

Giulio Cesare was waiting in front of Veneto's tactical room. Littorio had to get change before the meeting. Veneto and Littorio walked down the hallway in total silence. They entered the room and let the battleships and the almost finished aircraft carriers, Aquila and Sparviero, followed.

Roma, Aquila and Sparviero were two weeks from completion. They had been training with San Marco and Luigi Cadorna. Impero, the last battleship, was the last to be completed, if this day ever arrived. Littorio started the meeting, "It was supposed to be a big blow! We were supposed to finish them now! Why did you authorize them to retreat?! Why did no battleship accompany them!"

Veneto answered bluntly, "With our oil reserves running dry, I can't afford big sorties, or we would completely lose."

"But we were so close to _Operation Herkules_ completion! How can you do this on me!"

"But Veneto has a point," defended Giulio Cesare. "Even if we capture Malta, without oil, this strategic spot is devoid of any meaning."

"I am talking to Veneto and not to you!" retorted Littorio who's voice could be heard throughout the base. "Why didn't you disobey my sister and went with Doria and Duilio!"

"You are delusional!" replied harshly Giulio Cesare. "Veneto is the flagship and her orders are absolute!"

The two shipgirls were facing each other.

"I will make you my personal training ship!" threatened Littorio who already forgot who the flagship was.

"You won't make any ship your personal toy!" shouted Veneto, who's voice silenced the room. "Giulio, I think you don't mind becoming a training ship for Roma and Impero?"

"If I am going to do absolutely nothing for the rest of this stupid war, then it shall be done."

Littorio, who was already angry, was about to jump on Giulio with inexplicable rage and was stopped by a long halberd. Roma interposed herself.

"We are the laughingstock of the Royal Navy!" screamed Littorio. "We are total failures at the strategic level! I will then..."

"Then we should go!" pronounced calmly Roma. "Impero and I have a lot to learn."

Littorio-class battleship Roma had her red coat sprinkled with gold and ornaments on her shoulders. Her hair made a long ponytail going far back. In her hand, she carried a poleaxe with the pattern of a roman _aquila_ on the axe's head. Her green eyes contrast with the glistening red of her hair. She has a strong sense of duty and an assertive voice. With the need of new powerful warships, and having been started first, she's going to be the third Littorio-class finished with all the resources available for development.

Littorio-class battleship Impero was following on her sister's footsteps. Long white hair in spikes spread along her back. She still hadn't received any official coat and was stuck with a vapid white coat and bandages from the infirmary for a bra. Piercing red eyes always made her quite isolated, for her comrades thought she was kind of scary. Like her sister, she had a poleaxe, this one at a prototype stage awaiting further advancement and decorations. Unfortunately, she was plagued with resources shortages delaying her finish date, but Littorio insisted she would be finished. That promise was made before the Raid. Now, priority was almost entirely given to their new aircraft carriers awaiting trial and launch: Aquila and Sparviero.

"Better than being in this useless room," added Impero, who laid back in the back of the room not caring about their in-fighting.

"Is it this useless?" asked desperately Aquila.

"I would say the rumor is partly true!" laughed Doria.

"Please sister," begged Duilio.

"Let's stay on the defensive for now," declared Veneto, "Doria, Duilio, you will go to different Sardegnians city bolstering their anti-aircraft capability. I will be ready for the next two weeks eventual sorties."

The meeting was disbanded. Giulio went with the two battleships.

Littorio and Veneto were left alone in the room. The tension was palpable. While Littorio wanted to say what weighed on her heart. Veneto was stoic on the outside but demolished on the inside. She wanted this game to end. In her mind, they were already defeated and was waiting the perfect opportunity to honor the pact they had made with Formidable and Warspite. Would Littorio honor the deal? Veneto was starting to be unsure, especially after this meeting.

"I will initiate Operation Avalanche," stated an uncertain Veneto.

Littorio, who was lost in her thought, came back to reality. Her wide opened eyes scared Veneto. The usual calm and cheerful Littorio had lose all her composure and failed into a deep state of lunacy. All their victories had been broken in one battle that overwhelmed her sister's mind. Littorio grabbed tightly Veneto.

"But we haven't lost yet!" replied Littorio. "We can still go! I swear I can get us a victory in the next battle! We can still win! Next time, don't take oil into account."

Veneto sighed. Her sister was repeating herself. She had no choice but to lied to her at this point.

"You are right… I will give us a last chance."

She closed the drawer which had the plan for Operation Avalanche. A little important note was attached to it: "Never show to Littorio."

Grand Harbour, Malta, One Day After the Battle of Pantellaria

A first convoy ship, one of the last two, made it to port and was unloaded immediately. Nigeria, Kenya and the destroyers offered anti-air support against countless waves of bombers that stopped when the sun came.

During the night, Penn and Ledbury, towing the sinking tanker, made it at slow speed under constant threat of air attacks. They never materialized. The moon was slowly replaced by the sun appearing on the horizon. This was their first sign of hope. The tanker was slowly towed in the harbor under cheerful Maltese. Nigeria rushed to their help.

"Get the pump!" screamed Nigeria.

"We have to get the oil out of this thing!" added Pathfinder.

Pumps were attached to the ship and the oil was pumped over the hour while Penn and Ledbury were replaced. They collapsed from exhaustion. Nigeria stayed beside them, feeding them and rehydrating them. They were considered heroes. They were applauded by the chanting crowd. Nigeria looked at the western horizon

Three new silhouettes appeared. Eskimo, Ashanti and Tartar made it back. Foresight were nowhere to be seen. Eskimo was holding two badges. The oil had glued onto the steel, the insignia vanishing under a crust of dried oil.

Eskimo went to Nigeria, "Penn gave me the insignia of Cairo. Can you give it to Carlisle?"

She then gave the badge of Foresight. Manchester's badge was never recovered. Tartar and Ashanti reported the scuttling of Foresight, who never wanted to finish in Sardegnian's hand. Nigeria hugged the sadden destroyer and looked at Penn with a sadden smile. She would carry out Cairo's, Foresight's and Manchester's last job.

She then addressed her fellow comrades like she was the last one with some force left, "Good job everyone."

She went back to pampering the exhausted destroyers. As they were weeping for their lost friends, the crowd started chanting:

_Arose from out the azure main,_

_Arose, arose, arose from out the azure main,_

_This was the charter, the charter of the land,_

_And guardian angels sang this strain:_

_Rule Britannia!_

_The nations, not so blest as thee,_

_Must in their turn, to tyrants fall,_

_Must in their turn, to tyrants fall,_

_While thou shalt flourish, shalt flourish great and free._

Somewhere, undetermined time

Observer α said sarcastically, "I can't believe it happened again!"

"Didn't you predict it all along?" laughed Tester β.

"At least we got one awesome battle out of this simulation. A battle that was waiting to happen if only the parameters had been like this all along! And I think, with the demonstration of the Sardegnian crash diving the convoy, we can invoke the spirit of the bushido! And we just awakened new souls. Bolzano, Attendolo, Gorizia! They are powerful. We should make sure of their cooperation with Ironblood. Especially Bolzano, I think they can do some test with her for a certain conversion. This battle as awakened so many ideas in my big brain of mine!"

"She shall be enhanced with the reverse-engineering technology of Ironblood!"

The Swordman entered the room, "talking about enhancement, I have another candidate who seeks power."

"You are truly a wonder of ours, Swordman," declared Observer α. "Lead her to the Ironblood!"

Backstreet in Città Eterna, hours after the meeting

"Are you kidding me!" murmured Giulio Cesare.

"I am sorry to tell you this and then asked for your help," said Veneto, "but I want to honor the deal made with the Royal Navy. I know it might shock you, and I didn't tell you before because of this exact reason. I wanted us to put up a fight like promised with Ironblood and have a safe option in case of Siren invasion after the Iris episode."

"And you are telling me that the sacrifice my sister made was part of your stupid game!" said Cesare who was trying to contain her voice as much as possible. "I am utterly disgusted by this. You are as much of a fraud as your sister. Cheaters!"

"I am deeply sorry," answered Veneto, flustered. "But I was doing it for the future of our empire! I had only the thought of what was the best for the people of Sardegnia. I swear my life that your sister will be in good hands with the Royal Navy. In the beginning of the operation, she's going to be evacuated. I will make sure it happens. Are you going to side with me?"

Giulio Cesare looked at the humiliated, stressed and tired battleship. She had opened herself to other people than her sisters. It was her. Feeling in debt, Cesare said, "I am prepared to resort to anything, to submit to anything, for the sake of my sister. I will side with you and Roma in case of scission, but remember this Veneto, when the scission happens, I don't want to ever be subordinated to you ever again or Roma for that matter. I don't want to hear a word from your unwashed mouth ever again. Someone will be the flagship on paper, but my sister and I will decide our futures by ourselves."

"But what will you…"

"Cowards shall die many times before their actual deaths. I will take orders from the Royal Navy. Their words are more trustworthy than a coward who sucks everyone for security," berated Giulio Cesare who was still trying to keep her composure; she looked at her watch, "we only have two weeks ahead of us. Let's make full use of it."

They went their separate way into the night. A figure could be seen lurking.


	10. Operation Avalanche

Città Eterna

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board, without you," said Littorio.

"It's enough!" screamed Vittorio Veneto in anger, "We already lost Libya, Pantelleria and Sicily! We are done for. The war is finished for us! Let's not waste another life for the Ironblood."

An argument had exploded in the room between Littorio and Vittorio Veneto. Roma, who had finished her training weeks ago, was trying to separate them, but the two sisters were fiercely defending their position. Doria, who would have been amused by their in-fighting, was not in the mood for such squabble. The Azur Lane was at their doorstep and ready to put the final nail in the coffin. With Duilio, they just hoped to not be decommissioned right away after their capitulation. They didn't know about the deal.

"And let our soldier's death go to waste!?" shouted Littorio. "We have to avenge them!"

"Ascari, Bombardiere, Corsaro!" listed Vittorio Veneto, "and Aviere who just wanted to be the personal escort of Aquila! Why did you send her to her death, monster!"

"I can't predict mine placement, dear sister!"

"And Leone Pancaldo, Lanzerotto Malocello, Giovanni da Verrazzano, Saetta, Strale, Folgore? Our brave friends are tired of fighting our lost cause!"

Veneto started crying. The squabbling exhausted her.

"I should have never made this deal with you," sighed Littorio with disappointment. "The flagship role should have been me! I should have never trusted you! You are nothing but a failure!"

"It's enough you too!" ordered Roma: she clapped her hands to get the attention of everyone. "I have a compromise for the both you: we do a final pitch battle against the Azur Lane with all our available forces. Those who choose to surrender during the battle won't be reprimanded. It's either a fight to the death or an honorable surrender. I shall name it _Operation Thermopylae_. How does that sound?"

Roma briefly looked at Giulio Cesare in the hope of having her support. Seeing the scheme of Roma, Giulio Cesare added, "A nice way to go out, but I am not sure Azur Lane is going to be happy when seeing the invitation. They might even refuse..."

"I would be more than happy to kick butts in the Royal Navy," cheered Littorio, "and I will take my time with Illustrious… This time, with everyone, is going to be different."

"But we don't have enough fuel for a complete sortie of everyone in the fleet!" protested Veneto. "We don't have any choice, but some are going to stay in port while they await the result."

The eyes of Veneto met those of Cesare. The scheme, who seemed invisible in the eyes of Littorio, was unveiled before Giulio Cesare in the hope that she back down.

Giulio Cesare sighed as she walked behind Duilio, Doria, "It seems we are too slow for the new era. You don't mind being AA battleship for the Sardignian towns."

"Planes or battleships," answered Doria. "It's the same as long as I get to destroy them all!"

"I will follow your proposition," said Duilio. "I am useless anyway."

Roma turned to her angered sister, "I am sorry, but it seems events happened too fast for your riggings to be completed."

"Go to hell," murmured an irritated Impero. "All I wanted was one fight! I will go incomplete then!"

"You can't, sister. You won't even scratch them."

Impero busted the doors of the conference room in front of the surprised light cruiser Duca degli Abruzzi and Duca d'Aosta. Giuseppe Garibaldi, who was beside them pressed against the wall, seemed hopeless of her sisters being so bad in the concealment department. Impero ignored them and disappeared in the hall.

"Seems like we had some eavesdroppers," noted Littorio.

"This is the capital ship quarters," declared Giulio Cesare with a dreadful gaze. "It seems I will have to teach you girls a lesson."

"We can explain!" begged Duca degli Abruzzi.

"It was Garibaldi's plan!" disclosed Duca D'Aosta.

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" shouted Cesare, who took them by the ear. "Garibaldi, you are going too!"

She sighted, "Yes sir."

They were gone.

"Can we participate or are we left behind too?" asked Aquila.

"I would like to show the Royal Navy my strength too," demanded Sparviero.

"Now that you are ready, we are going to show you the heat of the battle. We won't blame you if you surrender early."

Aquila laughed, "Like hell I'm going to! As the symbol of our power, I will do godly effort in this battle."

"And Veneto, Littorio, you don't see any objection in my proposition?"

"It would be unfortunate if my sister decides to surrender early."

Littorio was referencing the secret deal with the Royal Navy, and now the Azur Lane. Veneto looked in defiance at her sister. Roma feigned ignorance about the deal that she now knew about when Veneto talked to her in secrecy, like Cesare.

[…]

"What are you going on about!" had asked Roma.

"We made a secret pact with the Royal Navy following the Raid," had said Veneto. "If they show us that they are worthy of our trust, we will help them in their endeavor against the Sirens. For our future and the Jewel of Calabria. I hoped you would understand our situation is dire now and time is almost up. Littorio might be putting up a facade to continue the fight, but we are going to surrender shortly."

"Then why talking to me about it?"

"I didn't want anyone to stay with the Crimson Axis. When I will declare our allegiance to Azur Lane, I want you to join us."

"Does my sister have any hope of being finish with Azur Lane?"

"In the secret deal, all the wounded and unfinished ships are going to be finished in the land of the Eagle Union. Don't tell anybody, but Muzio Attendolo and Conte di Cavour have already been evacuated and they are only puppet doll in the hospital."

"That explained why Giulio Cesare didn't visit her in the last days," laughed Roma. "If my sister gets the treatment of Conte di Cavour, I am all in.

Vittorio Veneto promised.

[…]

Giulio Cesare had just admonished the three condottieri's cruiser. The Soldati destroyer Bersagliere came with a special letter. It was from the submarine Leonardo di Vinci. She was coming back soon through Gibraltar after successful sorties in the Atlantic. She was excited to come back home and to have Giulio Cesare make the plane for her. She was not informed about this final battle that would take place.

Pantellaria under Azur Lane's control, Days before Operation Thermopylae

USS Philadelphia, an Eagle Union's light cruiser, was escorting Veneto, alone, to the Queen's temporary headquarter.

"There she is, Elizabeth," said Philadelphia on a passive tone.

In the tent, Queen Elizabeth was at a table with USS Brooklyn and her personnel, Warspite, Valiant, Nelson, Rodney Illustrious and Formidable. Light cruisers and maids were lined up behind her: Mauritius, Uganda, Orion, Delhi, Euryalus, Scylla and Charybdis. USS Boise and Savannah, fellow Brooklyn-class light cruisers, were behind her sister.

"It's 'Her Majesty' and my full name is Queen Elizabeth!" protested the little girl.

"Sorry, but I am not your servant," replied the Eagle Union cruiser.

"Philadelphia!" shouted the light cruiser Brooklyn. "It's important to communicate with other nations in a cordial matter, especially to your fellow comrades."

"Sorry sis," she answered in a comprehensive voice, "Queen Elizabeth, you have a visit from our enemies."

"_Buonasera_, your Majesty," declared Veneto. "It seems you recovered from Scirè's attack."

"She got me good, but I wasn't injured in the slightest and I personally inflicted a punishment to Scirè."

"What she wants to say, Lady Veneto," interjected Warspite, "is that Scirè's attack left her unconscious for days and obliterated a part of her riggings requiring months of repair."

"What! You were not supposed to reveal that!" screamed the Queen.

Veneto declared on an honest tone, "I am happy you were not killed at least. How did she damage you?"

"With Siren reverse-engineered limpet mines dischargers!" shouted the Queen. Weren't you supposed to defeat us without the help of their technology?!"

"Siren reverse-engineered limpet mines dischargers?" repeated Veneto. "I wasn't aware that we used such technology. I thought Scirè defeated you with regular torpedoes…"

"What do you mean!" shouted Warspite. "You are the flagship! You are the one giving out orders."

Seeing these accusations, Veneto answered frankly. She hadn't been aware of any such attack. Littorio had said to her that it was a normal raid.

"How can we believe you after several infractions from your side!" said Warspite on an authoritarian tone.

"She is saying the truth," intervened Illustrious on the behalf of Veneto.

Illustrious, who could see deep in the soul of anyone, had no difficulty telling that Veneto's attitude is sincere. Something else was at play. Illustrious declared in front of Veneto, "Does Littorio… subjugated you or something? You do not seem to be the one in command…"

Veneto retreated trying to evade the concerned gaze. She was cornered. She spilled her mind, "To tell you the truth, I was never in power since a long time. My sister and I made a pact a long time ago because she said I would never be able to be a good flagship. And to tell you the truth, I only wanted the post for the praise and such. Not to be a failure you know… My sister said she would take care of battles and strategies while I did the paperwork and the diplomacy. As much as I am a flagship in title, I am only following her orders and wishes."

"We were deceived in more than one way," shouted Valiant who couldn't believe such words.

"But I am here to discuss the terms of our surrender, I swear!"

Warspite asked, "What is the purpose if Littorio has all the power and doesn't seem prone to surrender?"

"Well, with or without her, I am here to honor the deal for good. Just give us some days to prepare and were all yours."

"Why the preparation? What do you mean?" asked the Queen.

"I have to talk with everyone beforehand. Knowing our little games deteriorated lately. Not everyone might accept a simple switching side."

Warspite responded harshly, "This is none of our problems. You have to…"

"Did I authorized you to talked on my behalf?" inquired Queen Elizabeth.

"I am sorry! I let my emotions get the better of me."

Queen Elizabeth turned to Veneto.

"I am sorry of my servant's behavior. Because of Illustrious' trust, I will allow you to get the preparation done for _Operation Avalanche_ in two weeks. Do you follow me?"

"This was exactly the estimated time by Cesare that I would need to convince everyone."

"Ok, then we are going to share the parts of Operation Avalanche that you need to know," said the Queen.

"Before this, I would like to ask you a favor your Majesty," she said to a flattered Queen. "Can you intern, repair and complete our ships in case of an Ironblood retaliation?"

Warspite declared on an authoritarian tone, "You are in no position to make dem…"

Queen Elizabeth interrupted her immediately, "I am more than willing to cooperate, 'less enemies' is 'less worries' after all. Now onto the plans…"

Veneto's heart was warm from such words.

Somewhere

The Swordman, displeased, asked to Observer α, "Are you still trusting the Sardegnian after what they have done?"

"It seems they've outlived their usefulness," she answered with an amused voice, "but it might be a blessing in disguised at the same time."

"Their fails fueled a lot of anger among their ranks that we might be able to exploit," said Tester β.

"Not exactly," intervened Observer α, "it might be more about the fact that some are ignored and left to rot than the possibility of a defeat."

"If their defeat seems so inevitable, why Ironblood is not invade them right now?" asked The Swordman.

Observer α fell into a deep reflection, then answered with her typical amused voice, "_Operation Thermopylae_… It seems like a good proving ground to see if they're useful to The Creator or if they ultimately failed as our candidates."

"Are they going to be ready for the battle against the Azur Lane?"

"They might even get some Ironblood to train them!"

"Will I be allowed to oversee this Sardegnian operation?"

"You are going to help Purifier," said Observer α. "As for you, The Purifier, you will oversee the sides to make sure no outside forces decide to interrupt this interesting battleground. It is most likely going to be Salerno."

Città Eterna, Days before Operation Thermopylae

Roma was worried. Days ago, after the meeting, she went to Impero's room. Impero was looking through the windows upon the dockyard. In the dockyard, workers were struggling to find materials to finish her basic riggings. She wondered why they used a cube on her knowing it would be impossible for them to finish her. Roma gently hugged her sister.

"I am sorry for this."

"Can you understand how powerlessness can hurt!?" declared Impero who was trying to hold back her tears when looking at the complete rigging in the other dockyards, "The question will always be, why me!"

"You don't have to worry. If you want, you can go to Azur Lane and they are going to complete you. This is a promise made by Veneto. You will be able to battle all you want! We will battle side by side."

Impero continued starring at the dockyard.

Now, Roma was still trying to find her sister. She wasn't at her dorm, nor the showers, nor the canteen. Her poleaxe, her clothes, everything she wore that day was missing. It had already been days and Veneto confirmed that Impero wasn't among the ships that reached Azur Lane in the past weeks. Roma remembered her. She wanted to apologize and say what was maybe her last goodbye.

The situation had change now. She could have been completed with Azur Lane's technology. She would most likely become an anti-aircraft battleship like Conte di Cavour. Roma ran into Littorio who looked at Roma's unusual discomfited face.

"Did you find Impero?" asked Littorio.

"I can't find her, if she is hiding, she is going a good job at it."

"I can't find my sister either."

Roma already knew where Veneto went. Veneto made sure to cover her tracks against potential betrayers. Roma realized in the span of a second that Littorio was on the list. Littorio saw in her eyes this momentarily realization. Roma went with the excuse.

"She... said that she was in the attic reading old tails. You know she wants to be left alone when she reads."

"You are most likely right," said Littorio with a resigned expression. It then turned to a deadly stare. "If only she was in the attic."

Roma froze. Littorio tightened her grip on Roma's shoulder.

"You might be powerful. You might be our most advanced creation like Scipione Africano. But I would be greatly sad if you happen to fail me in your own operation," declared Littorio to her ear.

Littorio disappeared.

Roma realized the situation. Littorio wasn't going to hold up her word with the Royal Navy. Veneto had realized that and acted behind her back. Roma wasn't aware and may have blown her own cover away. What was Impero going to think of her? Did Littorio knew where her sister went? Roma tried to tail Littorio, but she had already disappeared.

Salerno, one hour into Operation Thermopylae

The biggest Sardegnian fleet ever assembled sailed to Salerno for the pitch battle. Veneto at the head of the Battleship Force A, followed by Littorio and Roma. The Aircraft Carrier Group of Aquila and Sparviero were escorted by light cruisers Duca degli Abruzzi, Duca d'Aosta, Eugenio di Savoia and the destroyers Camicia Nera, Carabiniere, Corazziere, and Squadrista.

The frontline cruisers formations were the 1st Cruiser Division of Gorizia, Giuseppe Garibaldi with Pompeo Magno and Scipione Africano and the 2nd Cruiser Division of Trieste, Raimondo Montecuccoli with Attilio Regolo. For many, it was their first battle. Nine destroyers were among the destroyer flotilla of the 1st Cruiser Division and the 2nd Cruiser Division for a total of eighteen.

Among them, it would be the first battle of Pompeo Magno and Attilio Regolo, Capitani-Romani cruisers. Along with Scipione Africano, they were of smaller proportion to Giuseppe Garibaldi while being taller than Carabiniere. They weren't dress in a royal fashion: a black shirt dropped to the knees like a skirt. A black belt tightened around the waist with multiple golden _Bulla_. Hanging bands, the _baltea_, reached the knees. Smaller golden and silver medals decorated their flat chest. A red cloak, the _paludamentum_, completed their uniform. While Africano liked to put her cloak around the opposite side of her _pugio_, Magno and Regolo let it rest on their back. Their riggings were four double-cannon of 135mm.

On the opposite side, Queen Elizabeth was ready to enact the operation discussed with Veneto. Accompanied by the battleships Nelson, Rodney and the aircraft carriers Illustrious, Formidable, Unicorn, Battler, Attacker, Hunter and Stalker. Queen Elizabeth had assembled what seemed like a joke fleet, but she had options up her sleeves to play in case of mutiny in the Sardegnian ranks. The fleets were now facing each other and waiting for the agreed time the "battle" would start. Roma looked at Veneto's face full of sweat. A horn sounded what would be the start of the battle.

"Everyone!" proclaimed Veneto. "Lay down your weapons!"

Surprised and confused, the unknowing Sardegnians ships, notably the heavy cruisers Gorizia and Trieste and the destroyers who were left in the dark about this operation, looked at those that were following her orders.

"Operation Thermopylae is done!" shouted Roma, "Operation Avalanche is in motion. Everyone, lay your weapon immediately or be destroyed!"

"Littorio was right all along," screamed Gorizia. "We were only the plaything of Veneto. What a farce!"

"It's not true," intervened Garibaldi, "this was all for the people of Sardegna!"

That is what Giulio Cesare had told her after taking them away to "punish" them with Duca degli Abruzzi and Duca d'Aosta.

"And you think I can gobble such a pathetic excuse!" retorted Gorizia, "all my sisters were killed by the Royal Navy! How am I supposed to surrender to them without a fight?! And your sister Giovanni delle Bande Nere? What about her!"

"I know it is hard," admitted Garibaldi, "but we were setup by the Siren!"

"Oh well. Guess we will fight another day," said Pompeo Magno

"It is quite unfortunate, but let's follow order, it's not like we can offer any type of resistance," added Attilio Regolo.

"You are all cowards and liars!" screamed Gorizia while firing at her own teammates.

"That one was close!"

"Seems like you are having some problems!" said the Royal Navy light cruiser Euryalus. "Just to be sure, are you siding with us?"

"I am following the flagship's, Veneto, order and now fighting alongside you."

Gorizia fired again.

[Battle A1]

Littorio's heart broke into two irreparable pieces at the sound of her sister words. She addressed her sister, "Veneto, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think you would surrender us to the chicks of Azur Lane. Why? We were so close to the final victory."

"There is no victory," replied calmly Veneto. "We had a deal with the Royal Navy, and they show us they would be able to defeat the Crimson Axis and they may even be able to defeat the Sirens!"

"And our dream of empire?" asked Littorio. "Are you saying the words of the Royal Navy can be trusted while those of Ironblood cannot?"

"They surely wanted to use coercion all along against us. If we follow them any further, they will enact their plans and make dust of our empire. I am protecting first and foremost the people and by the same token our empire."

"You are such an idealist," declared on a bitter tone Littorio. "That is why I made a pact with you: you would be the facade and I would be your henchmen. I did this so you would not be devoured by the tigers of this world. Instead of battling them, you joined them. Like a sheep following his butcher."

Veneto unsheathed her sword, threw it in the water and lowered her guns leaving herself powerless. She declared, "I might be an idealist, but I am not stupid enough to trust the Siren. How can you put your trust into such vile creature that invades others if they don't comply? Submitting yourself to a higher power, isn't that surrendering too. Answer!"

Littorio unsheathed her sword and charged at Veneto. Roma's poleaxe made short work of her sword throwing it far into the air. She replied, "I tried giving you a last chance. You were my rose to my heart. You were my dear sister. It seems even my biggest protection couldn't protect you from corruption."

"The only corruption is you dealing with Ironblood behind my back!"

"And you dealing in my back with the Royal Navy!" she screamed back.

Both sisters looked confuse. How did they know of each other backhand deals?

"Please excuse my mistake," entreated Roma to Veneto. "I had a momentarily slip of the tongue days ago."

"It does not matter anymore. Let's concentrate on the matter at hand."

"Who made her aware of that!" inquired an enraged Littorio.

Aquila took a step forward, "It was me. I was approach by Giulio Cesare days ago and made her aware of what was going on."

"How can the symbol of our empire be a snake!?"

"Don't misinterpret my doing," declared Aquila. "My allegiance remains with the Crimson Axis. I won't be changing side."

"Me neither," added Sparviero. "I feel like this 'deal' of yours with the Royal Navy doesn't concern us."

"But it does!" begged Veneto. "I don't want further suffering and blood spilled after the Royal Navy accomplished the task given by the pact."

While they were talking, the Royal Navy capital ships had reach them.

"It seems, Veneto, that your plan didn't work at 100%," said the carrier Illustrious.

"You have some resistance," added Formidable.

"Didn't you promise me the switch would be an easy feat!" asked Queen Elizabeth, "how can I trust that my other operations will be successful!"

Veneto proclaimed, "Please! don't interpret it we are not on board with your plan. I am formally, in your presence, claiming my allegiance to Azur Lane. The Sardegna Empire stands with Azur Lane, with her Majesty, the Queen!"

"Oh, sister how far you have fallen," sighed Littorio. "It seems I will have to teach you a little something about politics."

"What do you mean! We have you surrounded and outnumbered! Surrender or… be destroyed."

Veneto felt her heart tearing apart. Saying such words to her sister made her felt uneasy.

Littorio laughed, then shouted, "Graf Zeppelin! It's time for _Operation Axis_! Warn Gneisenau that traitors shall be dealt with."

"Happy to see I will have some ships to feed my sharks tonight," said Graf Zeppelin, who came out of her hiding spot behind a rock with the destroyers, z23 and z46. "Let the finale begin!"

"I am happy to see you follow the right choice," said a godly voice that resonated throughout the sky and stopped everyone in their movement, absorbed by the darkening sky. The calm weather became unstable. Grey clouds invaded the blue sky. Lightning touched the water. Ironblood mass-produced ships appeared on the horizon and quickly encircled the battlefield. An unrecognizable silhouette levitated to Littorio. "Let _Operation Axis_ begin."

La Spezia, First hour of Operation Avalanche

In front of the harbor, Cesare was waiting for the remaining Capitani-Romani from Genoa to come with them. A Royal Navy squadron had to pick them up for Operation Avalanche. Cesare was frantically looking at her stopwatch. Would the Siren, Ironblood appear first? Waiting with her, the cruisers Luigi Cadorna, who had been a training ship for the pass months, had no idea why she was summoned on this beautiful day and maybe the last of the empire because of _Operation Thermopylae_.

"Do you see that on the horizon," said Luigi Cadorna, pointing away from the harbor.

"Our allies are there," answered Cesare.

"Ironblood?"

"No, Azur Lane."

The cruiser looked at her in disarray. What was happening to them?

"Don't worry. It's on orders of Veneto. We will explain it to you later."

Luigi Cadorna, unsure and tired, just accepted her fate.

In the harbor appeared Warspite with the destroyers Le Fantasque and Le Terrible.

"Of course, I couldn't get Valiant," sighed Giulio Cesare.

"Hello old friend from Calabria," declared Warspite. "I think you already understand why I am here. I was informed that you would be more than two. Can you explain."

"Really friendly like I imagined," joked sarcastically Cesare. "They were supposed to arrive from Genoa in brief delay, but they still haven't made such a short trip. They need additional training I suppose."

Warspite wasn't in the mood to laugh. She ordered, "We can't wait for them to come, we have to go before Ironblood are aware of the scheme."

"It's already too late," said Luigi Cadorna. "We have visit."

Ironblood mass-produce ships and seven distinct silhouettes appeared.

The battleship Friedrich der Grosse, the battlecruiser Gneisenau, the light carrier Seydlitz and the heavy cruiser Roon were followed by the light cruisers from the Capitani Romani-class Caio Mario, Cornelio Silla, Giulio Germanico, Ottaviano Augusto and Ulpio Traiano.

"Was that a trap setup by you, Cesare?" inquired Warspite with an aura of defiance.

"Not in the slightest," she answered frankly. "It seems they knew about the scheme."

"Can I trust you to help me with this… slight inconvenience?" insisted Warspite who doesn't even know if their combine forces can resist such a big army.

"I am indebted to you!" declared Giulio Cesare. "You accepted to repair and give a second life to my sister. In this battle, I shall follow you in hell if the need arises! Cadorna, your sister may be gone, but you can fight in her name. The choice is yours."

Since the lost of Armando Diaz, Luigi Cadorna felt down, and the sadness wept her smile away. She wouldn't join the new enemy because her sister would have done the same: follow the flagship until death. She prepared her guns.

"Follow us, Luigi Cadorna!" requested Le Fantasque.

The first Iris-Sardegnian cruiser division was formed. The first Royal Navy-Sardegnian battleships squadron was formed too. This gave Cesare and Warspite hope.

Face to face, Giulio Cesare asked to the Capitani Romani's, "Did you join them of your own volition?"

"They were compelled by the Crimson Axis betrayal!" declared Gneisenau.

Cesare fired at their backline creating walls of smoke, "How is that for a betrayal! Gneisenau."

"I will take on that offer instead of standing with betrayers and cowards," she shouted back.

"Nice move," said Warspite. "I think Gneisenau needs a new pair of glasses."

Luigi Cadorna reunited with her friends from the Capitani Romani-class who deserted the Ironblood ranks when their attention was focused on Giulio Cesare.

"Seydlitz! Friedrich! Roon! How did you not see or hear them running away!" screamed Gneisenau.

"Better get rid of betrayers earlier than later, am I not right?" laughed Roon.

"Their hearts made me want to vomit," added Friedrich.

"Instead of chatting," interjected Seydlitz, "better get to the fighting."

The sirens and Ironblood launched their attacks. Luigi Cadorna encouraged the reinforced Cruiser Squadron, "Mario, Silla, Germanico, Augusto, Traiano, show them what Cadorna's training is all about!"

They replied in unison, "_Vero domine_!"

[Battle 1A]

Warspite and Giulio Cesare launched another barrage. While Cesare made short lives of short-range targets, Warspite occupied their back line, Friedrich, Gneisenau and Roon.

"They are bloody resistant!" said Warspite.

"Shouldn't we try to breakaway?" implored Cesare.

"Le Terrible, Le Fantasque! Deploy smokescreens!" ordered the Grand Old Lady.

"Run! Run! That is what you are all good about!" shouted Gneisenau.

"Not so fast!"

A wave of Seydlitz's Ju-87 dove in the smokescreens covering the cruiser formation. Bomb explosions created spikes of water and waves. The cruisers and destroyers zigzagged in the hope that the rain of bombs would pass. They escaped.

"Stay on our west flank. We will cover you," stated Cesare.

Warspite immediately told Cesare, "As per Queen's order, I am the leader of this operation. Refrain from giving orders anymore."

"If it is in our best interest, I will trust you."

Taranto

Caio Duilio and Andrea Doria, who remained the defenders of the harbor, received the news late about their capitulation. Knowing the secret last minute left a sour taste in their mouth.

"Should we really switch side without a fight?" inquired Doria to her sister.

Caio Duilio looked at the horizon; a large Azur Lane force was converging on their position, "It seems resistance is futile. We will have to await refueling from the Eagle Unions tanker. We have no choice but to submit to Veneto's will."

"I hope those Eagle Union folks let us fight a little. I am rusting away!" joked Doria.

Landing crafts passed by them. Abercrombie with Philadelphia, Savannah, Boise and Brooklyn approached them.

"You seem aware of the current situation," declared USS Brooklyn.

"Like I said to my sister," said Doria with a resigned expression, "give us oil and an enemy to fight and we are at your service!"

"Can we really trust you?" asked the little HMS Abercrombie.

Caio Duilio took a parchment from her pocket and read its missive, "As per Veneto's decree, official flagship of the Sardegnian navy, we plead our allegiance to Azur Lane after they proved to us they could defend our land against the Siren and other potential enemies. All ships should obey…"

"And blablabla!" intervened Savannah. "You are our allies now we understand."

"It's no fun when they take themselves so seriously," laughed Abercrombie.

"Shut up you two!" ordered Brooklyn who reprimand them with a light hit on the head. "We hear your demands and accept them. Sardegnian battleship Caio Duilio, Andrea Doria, welcome to Azur Lane."

"Tsk. Lame," commented Abercrombie. "Can we go kick some butt already! My Mark I is getting tired."

"I'm of the same spirit as this little monitor," added Doria. "I need to fire those 320mm as soon as possible!"

"It seems my little wonder is picking up unusual signals," said the destroyer Edison.

"You mean Akashi's and Yuubari's inventions," corrected Philadephia.

"And no one bat an eye when I got my guns stolen!"

From the water, multiple Ironblood submarines emerged with some popular U following them.

"It's seems we are trap in Taranto's harbor," said the destroyer USS Rowan.

"Torpedoes! They are coming!" shouted the cruiser USS Bristol.

Suicide-boats rushed the torpedo nets and opened multiple entries for the torpedoes to go through. Rowan tried to stop them but got it by one while trying to dodge the barrage of torpedoes. Bristol tried to help her and exploded in the barrage of torpedoes.

"Everyone, prepare for anti-submarine operation!" ordered Brooklyn. "Doria, Duilio, we count on you for their surface units!"

Doria fired every gun at her disposition. "I had to get it out of my chest!"

Caio Duilio added, "We stand ready."

[Battle A2]

"Force West to force South! Do you receive me!" shouted the monitor Roberts in the microphone.

Force West of the Royal Navy disembarked at the Messina Strait and was awaiting the signal from Force South to head for the Battle of Salerno on orders of the Queen.

"Repeat. Force West to force South!"

"It's unnecessary," declared HMS Uganda, "they might have fallen into a Sardegnian-Ironblood ambush. We should have not trust them."

"Seeing the absence of Sardegnian resistance on this beach," said Delhi. "I would say it is merely paperwork taking its time. We shouldn't worry."

"But my sister would answer me if she was free, no!?" said the anxious monitor Roberts.

"Or it is another of her pranks," sighed the cruiser Orion. "Knowing her, she might have cut the cable of our ship's radio."

"We will see," said Mauritius who turned to the destroyers. "Go to Taranto and access the situation!"

Tartar, Nubian, Laforey, Lookout and Loyal saluted and departed.

"Sorry, you two, but we have to wait on orders of the Queen," said Roberts to the two Sardegnian ships accompanying them. They were remaining calm and cooperative after their trip in the Azur Lane.

The first ship answered, "We can wait. Giulio Cesare will surely make it in the battle with me."

Salerno

"This is how you outwit your opponents, Veneto!" exposed Littorio, "Roma, you have one last chance to come to our side or you shall be among the corpses of this battle!"

"Instead of that, I will prove to you that Roma doesn't back done from a battle," she declared on a defiant tone. "Veneto, I will show you what Giulio Cesare could have teach you if you had listened with your heart instead of letting Littorio do it for you! Veneto, you now have no choice but to fight for yourself."

Roma shielded with her body Veneto; her poleaxe ready to take on any of the enemies in front of her.

In the meantime, a mutiny erupted amongst the Sardegnian cruisers. Gorizia and Trieste were joined by the 2nd destroyer flotilla: Alpino, Bersagliere, Dardo, Antonio da Noli, Turbine, Freccia, Geniere while Legionario and Mitragliere fought them head on trying to respect Fuciliere orders. The 1st destroyer flotilla followed the lead of Giuseppe Garibaldi. All the Sardegnian light cruisers sided with Veneto while the heavy cruisers sided with Littorio. The Royal Navy cruisers Euryalus, Scylla and Charybdis and the carriers Formidable and Illustrious helped their side.

"Hey. Formidable," murmured Carabiniere with an inch of nervousness.

"We might be allies now, but don't get on my nerve, or you will receive the same treatment as last time," scoffed Formidable to the little destroyer.

"What happened between you?" asked Fuciliere.

"Nothing!" stammered Carabiniere. "Let's focus on defeating the rebels."

"She is right," declared Illustrious. "Faithful Sardegnians, we hope you are not annoyed with your units being fused in our destroyer flotillas."

"Soldati! Navigatori! And the rest!" addressed Fuciliere to her comrades, "you have heard our ally's words! Serve the Queen right for now, for we shall defend our homes against the aggressors!"

"Impostor!" screamed Camicia Nera, "we will deal with traitorous Soldati! You have no right to wear our glorious shirts!"

"For King, Queen and Glory!" shouted the Navigatori-class destroyer Nicoloso da Recco.

Granatiere took her personal mallet-torpedo and lead her comrade in the battle, "_A me le guardie_! _Andiamo_!"

[Battle A3]

Littorio's Sardegnian allies were too far out in the open to be helped by their own side. Planes from Illustrious and Formidable made short work of Alpino, Bersagliere, Geniere, Antonio da Noli and Freccia. Gorizia's rigging was disable and she was out of breath.

Gorizia taunted them, "They never stop coming! Keep them coming!"

Trieste was disable by bombs.

"You will pay for Trento!"

A bomb fell on her knocking her unconscious. The remnants of the rebels, Camicia Nera, Corazziere Squadrista, Dardo and Turbine were offered an honorable surrender and would be taken prisoners. Corazziere, Dardo and Turbine laid their weapons. Camicia Nera and Squadrista threw their smoke grenades and fled to Littorio's side.

"I knew my sister would never accept such reality," disclosed Carabiniere.

"Unfortunately for big sister, time changes and she doesn't want to adapt," added Legionario.

"But she is dragging done Squadrista with her!" interfered Mitragliere. "How can we help them!"

Giuseppe Garibaldi and some light cruisers joined the destroyers, "Sometime, people's pledge is not with the people we like. We must accept their decision. At least, you won't have to battle again against your own sisters. I am sure the Royal Navy would understand."

"And they may fight in our place," derided Duca degli Abruzzi.

Euryalus crept behind her, "Oh. That I would doubt."

The surprised cruiser who had her intentions uncovered fainted.

[…]

Roma and Veneto were shocked to see what happened to their fellow shipgirls who had vanished days ago from the base. While they were busy preparing for the operation, Ironblood had been experimenting on their own shipgirls.

Impero declared while pointing her fist at her sister, "I am finally prepared to show you what power truly mean, Roma! Accept your sister's duel! The seas will tremble in our show of force!"

Impero had replaced her white coat with a red cape. Her body was still as exposed as ever with only bandages covering her breasts. Her right hand was covered by a metallic gauntlet with, on each knuckles of her metallic fingers, a platform to launch what looked like planes. They were missile shaped. The gauntlet seemed to absorb something from her body, turning her vein bright red up to the neck and the right side of her face. Her right eyes turned into a shallow yellow while her left eye retain her classic scarlet. Her old battleship rigging had been modified into an aircraft carrier platform with multiple missile launching platforms. Her poleaxe had been modified with a booster behind the axe.

"What do you mean, sister? I promised you a retrofit in Azur Lane! If you are still yourself inside. Why are you doing all of this? Why did you let Ironblood transform you into this?"

"Liar! Veneto is the one who cancelled my development and you know it."

"I would have never done that!" interrupted Veneto. "Littorio was the one who wanted Aquila finished first!"

Littorio intervened, "It is not good to lie sister! You can deceive us all in your little games, but you can't hide any longer."

Vittorio Veneto thought about her sister's betrayal. She should haven never trusted her in the first place.

"Roma! You have no choice but to accept my challenge or you shall all be annihilated!"

Around them, the Ironblood mass-produced ships had completely encircled them, but they weren't firing or showing any hostile signs against the Royal Navy or the Sardegnians. Roma, seeing what would happen to everyone, decided, "I accept your duel, Impero, and I will personally lead you back in the light. I will show you that will, sweat and blood triumph over simple gadgets and technology!"

Graf Zappelin accepted to see a little spectacle of destruction.

The Royal navy and her allies sweated a little bit. Roma proclaimed to them, "Don't worry, folks, Roma will show you her unwavering loyalty to the Royal Navy crown and my flagship."

Veneto hold on to her red coat that Roma let go, unveiling her chiseled body from Giulio Cesare's training. Veneto didn't want to let go of the blissful Roma.

"I don't want to be left alone," she implored.

"When duty calls to you, you can only wait and believe. We may have deal with darkness, but I will bring us back into the light."

She advanced into the unstable field that was left open for their duel.

"Impero! our battle shall echo through time!"

[Battle A4]

"We are almost at the climax of our little experiment!" declared Observer α.

"In looking too much at the battle, you seem to have not access what seems like a Royal Navy counterattack," said the Tester.

"You know that I don't care about this as long as they buy as much time as possible so that I can witness our newest technology being used by a shipgirl against another shipgirl who has the argument that will triumphs over technology! It is incredible! It is a magnificent and unique sight to behold! I am going to pass out from the stimulation and excitement of such thoughts!"

"Please. Restraint yourself Observer α!"

"Let's go back to this little performance!"


	11. Impero's Will

Ironblood headquarters, days before the Battle of Salerno

The tension was palpable on the base. Shelters, camouflaged covers, underground bunkers, fortified anti-air towers, coastal artillery batteries, magnetic naval mines all around the island and, most important of all, a long series of coastal bunkers running into protected harbors where the riggings of Ironblood ships were kept. In a little space, a machine warped the space and Littorio appeared. The teleportation was completed. The destroyers z23, z28, z29 escorted the battleship to the flagship headquarter.

"This is a late visit," noticed Gneisenau.

"Indeed. I am here to inform you that the fall of East-Africa, Libya, Sicily and Pantelleria created quite the scission in our ranks. And our secret plan to lure the Royal Navy in a final pitch battle against our forces seems closer and closer."

"_Operation Axis_… How many are going to stay with us?"

"I think we will have to capture and coerce some because Veneto is spreading… defeatist words."

"What kind of help do you need?"

"We hope you will be kind enough to finish some... retrofit."

"Like our Friedrich der Grosse and Roon. Who are they?"

"A new super-battleship to fight alongside your Friedrich der Grosse, Impero and Bolzano."

"What do you want?"

"I want Impero to be converted into a special aircraft carrier and Bolzano to try out a mix of light carrier and cruiser firepower, a 'jack of all trades' deal."

"I like the sound of this. Your Bolzano is going to be similar to our Seydlitz."

"With this, you should be please miss Gneisenau," expressed Littorio; she stretched her arm to Gneisenau, "your water shall forever be yours and my Jewel of Calabria shall forever be mine. With your help, our _Vittoria Finale_ is assured."

"Guess I will play along with you on this one."

Salerno, Present Time

"Now that you don't have a precious ship to cover you, what will you do?"

Vittorio Veneto unsheathed her sword, "I have nowhere to run except forward."

"If you want to move forward, you should had learned from me. Haha! Trying to oppose me was your greatest mistake!" proclaimed Littorio unsheathing her sword.

"Calm down!" interjected Graf Zeppelin. "You have to wait for the duel to end I remind you!"

They were facing each other in the hope of having that second advantage when the duel finished. Veneto laid her faith in Roma while Littorio hoped that her plan would work out in the end.

[…]

Roma struck Impero with finesse and technique. Impero relied on her technological gadget to inflict any kind of damage to Roma. From her carrier rigging, missiles launched themselves and went imprecisely close to Roma. Her planes, too fast for their close combat, were destroyed in an instant. She resorted to attacking with her poleaxe.

"What is wrong sister? Are you having difficulty with Ironblood technology?"

"I am not yet finished. We are only getting started!"

"You lack resolve, Impero. Are you sure of what you are doing?"

"I am aware of my actions. You denied me power. My own riggings were used to patch up Littorio! Ironblood was nice enough to complete me! They are the future. Adapt or be remove!"

"Situations require restrictions. It seems you chose power over your heart."

Impero's mind was set. There was no going back.

"It is too late to appeal to fantasy. I will survive and live on with or without you! I will finally savor the wine of victory!"

"Sorry to tell you this sister, but even if I fall, my new motto is always going to be '_Roma Invicta!_'."

"You are quite optimistic to think you can beat all this awesome Sardegnian's and Ironblood's equipment package!"

Their poleaxe collided sending waves of wind. Missiles exploding in the water created shock waves through Roma's heels and legs, destabilizing her. The battle didn't seem to end yet.

[Battle B1]

Veneto and Queen Elizabeth were looking nervously at the battle unfolding in front of their eyes. Their hearts were moved with the battle's rapid pace. Blood and fuel were spilled in the sea turning into shades of red and black the storm blending the oily liquids. Z23 stood, immobile, with an austere expression behind Impero. She was growing impatient of Impero's lack of control over their technology.

Z23 had been standing with Ironblood scientists at an operation table where Impero was getting fitted with the new reverse-engineered gear. She looked at the pale and thin figure on the table.

"How do you think she going to be of use?"

"You will see," answered the man who was supervising the operation. "Her wretched wisdom cube has harvested a lot of potential energy. We are simply letting it out."

According to her observation of Impero, she truly had an immense power within, but without training ended up being like a gun with all the best characteristic in the world; firepower, reload and piercing, but without any chance of hitting its target.

Roma landed a blow with her frontal batteries in Impero's carrier deck, igniting the planes, disabling a missile launcher rail and destroying her only anti-air gun. The carrier rigging of Impero caught fire.

"All this technology without training nor thoughts nor resolve. What do you think you are fighting for?"

"Less chat and more battle. I need more!"

They charged at each other again. Roma freed her right arm, blocking Impero's incoming blow with her poleaxe held in her left hand. Her fist at full power, Roma punched her sister's stomach, cutting her breath momentarily. Impero staggered around. Roma stood in front of her shocked sister. She looked at Graf Zeppelin and Littorio.

"She is defeated."

"I wouldn't talk so fast," quipped the carrier.

Impero jumped and swung her poleaxe sideways. The poleaxe wedged itself in Roma's left shoulder, without cutting it. Blood flowed slowly. The Azur Lane remained silence in what look like a setback. Had Roma lost? She wasn't moving. Still, her expression remained undeterred.

"Is that what your power amounts to? A single cut in my arm?" glowered Roma, disappointed by her sister's lack of will. "I will show you what true power means!"

Roma took her poleaxe in her hands while Impero's poleaxe still lodged into Roma's shoulder. Impero fell back. Roma's poleaxe was ready to fall on her sister. Roma swung it as fast and as powerful as possible, ready to cut anything in its path in two. Graf Zeppelin's expression became astonished by Roma's unshaken determination.

The poleaxe stopped on her forehead.

"Who am I to kid!?" whimpered Roma. "How could I ever be brought to hurt my dear sister. Impero, you have so much to learn. Start with your heart."

Graf Zeppelin, tired of waiting and fearful of Roma's sudden capability, deployed her most powerful bomb, the Fritz X attached to a Ju-87C. Roma's vision was focused on her angry and shaken sister.

Impero screamed, "Why didn't you finish me off! I was never to be destined upon this world. I was never meant to be. I shall disappear and let better machine replace me."

"It is because you were never driven by your heart. You let the darkness in you speak in your place. Instead of cursing the world, why didn't you praise it for bringing you here in the first place, with an almost fully loving family?... Cesare told me the tail of Dante Alighieri. While may be a fabrication, Cesare's trust in the tail never made her falter even though she lost one of her sisters. She still believes in it after losing at Punta Stilo. She still believes in it after all the ordeals. You need to believe in people and in what is right. This is what is giving me this power! My power stems from my belief in defending the righteous. Impero, follow your heart instead of walking blindly."

At La Spezia, Giulio Cesare had been training Roma with her bare fist.

"I know you have fist of steel but how do you resist a poleaxe?" asked Roma, exhausted from swinging.

"I don't hit blindly, nor do I let my guard down. By experience, I learned that precision will always beat rate of fire. You may have never seen it, but us, Sardegnian battleships, tend to miss all our shots, especially the impatient Littorio guided by her madness, a useless ally."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Cesare guided her to the shooting range. They shot until Roma could hit the target at 30km. It took around two hours.

"What made you hit the target?" asked Giulio Cesare with her stopwatch in hand.

"I wanted to prove you that I am worthy of Sardegnian battleship-hood."

"You see, you wanted something out of that task. This desire to succeed. May it be a wish, a desire or a dream, you must catch it and hold onto it. Only the victorious have the strongest will. Only the strongest spirit will bring forth victory."

Impero was standing beside them listening to, what she thought was, just more than idealistic words, but, now that she had found the light, Roma aura was illuminating her darkness away. She stretched her arm to reach the god-like figure that was Roma.

A missile shaped object passed through Roma's shoulder. A second bomb struck her forward rigging. A subsequent detonation dispersed tons of fragments. The struck turret, under the pressure, was carried out of her seal to the sky. Fumes poured out. The first bomb finally detonated opening Roma's inside to the sea. She collapsed in a pool of oil.

Vittorio Veneto, horrified, shouted to The Swordman and Graf Zeppelin, "Weren't you supposed to wait for the battle to end!?"

"I am revoking the duel. It lasted for too long and would have never finished."

"That is why you don't trust Ironblood!" exclaimed Queen Elizabeth.

Ironblood and the Azur Lane coalition started the firefight. In the mist of the battle, Impero rested at her dying sister's feet, "Roma! Don't abandoned me!"

The paralyzed shipgirl looked at her sister's distressed expression and reached her cheek, "now that you are… christened… you have to live… for the both of us. Please. Live… like you were supposed to."

Roma's hand fell in the turbulent water.

"Roma!"

Planes from the Royal Navy's carriers battled in the sky against the Crimson Axis planes. Graf Zeppelin, Bolzano, Aquila and Sparviero sortied everything. The Sardegnian carriers made sure to hit their true enemy, the Royal Navy.

In Roma's battlefield, a turbulence degenerated into a vortex. Sudden sparks of burning electricity fell short of Graf Zeppelin. She looked in the vortex and saw an agonizing Impero liberating uncontrollable energy.

Impero's poleaxe was engulfed in electricity. Her rigging seemed to fix itself. Her wounds went away. Graf Zeppelin saw her expression for a quick second. Revengeful and determined. Would she die?

The next second, everything stopped. The Swordman blocked Impero's poleaxe with her long sword. Graf Zeppelin realized Impero wasn't an ally anymore. In a split second, The Swordman was hit in the back by Impero's poleaxe rear end in a form of an anchor pushing her to the ground.

"You have a last warning!" indicated Graf Zeppelin as she was launching Ju's. "Battle our enemies or become one!"

"What is happening here!" screamed Littorio.

Impero, out of herself, continued her attacks against The Swordman, who protected the killer of her sister.

Graf Zeppelin, still stunned by the near-death experience, told to Littorio, "We need to fall back."

[Battle B2]

"My calculations are never wrong," said Observer α.

"I couldn't have predicted such an outcome after so many simulations," said Tester β.

"We might have another worthy test subject to play with!"

"Her freed power is off the charts! Graf Zeppelin might have created another time singularity by accident. The first in the Mediterranean! Will The Swordman win or will Impero triumph for her sister? I am so excited for this outcome. What is sure is that The Swordman might not be happy that we made her intervene against the Royal Navy."

"Who cares about that servant anyway. What matters is that The Creator is going to be pleased with the outcome this time around. Let the climax begin!"

[…]

The Sworman, annoyed by this unexpected turn of event, tried to pull herself together for the duel, but Impero, as fast as lightning, wasn't letting her even move. The Swordman broadside laser fire ended up in the sea or in the city of Salerno, cutting building and starting fires. The Swordman's allies had formed a defensive formation against the overwhelming powerful Royal Navy. The Azur Lane shipgirls were fighting with all their spirit.

"I don't want to use those powers," thought The Swordman, "but the situation seems to require it."

The Siren charged her sword which created a red magnetic field, twisting the water and suspending the droplets in the air. Her sword freed itself from its metallic sheath. The laser's temperature transformed the water into steam. The fume rose to the black sky. Impero jumped back. The temperature was so intense, it started melting her shipgirl skin. Her Siren part stayed intact.

"You might think you are invincible now because your sister died," declared The Swordman. "But you don't have the experience that I have. I have fought on countless battlefield. I have slain many enemies. You filthy Sardegnians are not going to change this!"

Impero was too far gone to neither understand nor respond. Her sword had finish charging. In a swing, a laser blade cut toward the horizon. Impero dodge and the cutting blade ended up slicing all the building in the city and exploded on the side of the mountain. This level of power woke up Impero who had almost been sliced in two. She still felt the burning blade heating her skin.

"This is a dangerous toy," she remarked.

"Only for you…" said The Swordman who had not the time to finish her sentence.

A barrage pounded her position, damaged her rigging and her face. From beyond her own encirclement, multiple silhouette was encircling them. Queen Elizabeth rejoiced. The Swordman panicked.

"What is this!" screamed Littorio. "I thought they would go to the north!"

"It seems we have lost the battle," sighed Graf Zeppelin. "You didn't tell us about this operation Littorio!"

"It is perfectly normal!" bragged Queen Elizabeth, "because Veneto didn't mention a word of it to her subordinates! You can't outsmart the Queen!"

Warspite, who heard her words through the radio, thought, "But it was all my plan."

"Shell them into submission!" shouted Giulio Cesare.

A familiar voice replied to her, "That is what I wanted to hear! Cesare."

From the south, the repaired and retrofitted Conte di Cavour was speeding along with Roberts, Abercrombie, Caio Duilio and Andrea Doria. They were led by two cruisers divisions and two destroyer's flotillas. Among them, the repaired and retrofitted Sardegnian cruiser Muzio Attendolo. Raimondo, upon seeing her sister, couldn't contain her excitement.

Her sister stuttered, "I am too and… I got new weaponry to show you."

She had new 152mm main gun, her torpedo had been removed for more anti-air capability with plentiful of 100 mm, 90mm and 37mm.

Conte di Cavour didn't change apart from more anti-air guns at her disposition to shut down planes. Upon hearing her voice, Giulio Cesare looked at the horizon for her sister. They were so much fumes and shipgirls that she resigned herself to seeing her after the battle.

"Even more traitors!" commented Littorio.

"The biggest bidder always gets the biggest hand!" replied Doria. "And my sister happened to be loyal to Veneto's claim. I will crush everyone against this course of action."

"You are all pathetic!" screamed Camicia Nera. "Has everyone lost their honor!"

"We will crush you all," added Bolzano beside Z23, "Littorio is now the flagship of the Sardegnian Empire! It had no place for traitors like you!"

Garibaldi replied harshly, "You, who has traded her cruiser-hood for planes, has no right to teach us a lesson on that!"

"And planes are boring anyway," added mockingly Abruzzi.

Two separate and define lines were facing each other. Littorio, Graf Zeppelin, Aquila, Sparviero, Bolzano, Gorizia, Camicia Nera, Squadrista, z23 and z46 against the entire Azur Lane. The battle started without any signals.

[Battle B3]

They fought and fought, but Littorio's side was going to be the ultimate loser. She ordered the retreat. Out of her sleeve, she took a little machine which opened a black hole. They disappeared into it.

"Littorio, you have lost! Just surrender now!" shouted Vittorio Veneto.

"Defeated? No, we are simply not victorious yet."

Afar, seeing the retreat, Gneisenau and Friedrich der Grosse, who were after Giulio Cesare and Warspite, decided to retreat too.

Their disappearance left The Swordman, who was battling Impero, against the entire Azur Lane.

[Battle B4]

Impero, after dodging a strike from her opponent, landed her poleaxe far in The Swordman's left shoulder almost cutting it clear. Her arm immediately gave out. The sword touched the water creating steam. She tried passing it in her right hand, but Impero dragged her body toward the water with her strength left. Even after all the cuts, even after all the pain, Impero's will gave her the fortitude to continue fighting. Her sister had to be avenged. Planes dove on The Swordman and torpedoes broke her ankles. Coming from her left side, Giulio Cesare's landed a punch on The Swordman which snapped her cervical vertebrae, broke her jaw and twisted her neck backward.

Seeing her prey being stolen, Impero launched a missile in Cesare's leg shattering it.

"That hurts!"

"Don't get in my way, Cesare."

Formidable and Illustrious tried to help. Impero turned back and shot missiles in the Azur Lane's carrier formation creating shock waves.

"She is mine! I will kill her by my own hands! Get out of my way!" screamed Impero.

The Swordman body started wriggling. The broken parts cracking and fusing back together. In seconds, The Swordman's bleeding and wounds were healed.

"This is an enemy!" argued Queen Elizabeth. "She needs to be eradicated!"

"I am of her Majesty's opinion," added Warspite.

"I don't care about your opinion. She has to die by my hands!"

"She's the reason my sister had to be scrapped!" retorted Cesare in anger, who shelled Impero with a broadside of 320mm.

Impero was going to retaliate, but Conte di Cavour interposed herself in the middle of the fight.

"Fight The Swordman!" begged Conte di Cavour to Impero.

Cavour looked at Impero's terrifying look. Her piercing red eyes gleamed like the laser from the Siren's sword. Her multiple and deep wounds didn't seem to bother her. She focused herself on killing The Swordman. Cavour attended Cesare's wound. The wounded tried to stop her, angry at her for stopping them.

"You were going to get killed!" argued Conte di Cavour.

"I have the right to avenge my sister as much as her!"

"Again with Leonardo! And I thought you would be happy to see me well! Now that you see I am doing good; you have gone back to think about Leonardo! When will I matter?"

"That is not what I wanted you to think…"

"But this is how I am perceiving it! I had my best moments with you, when you were at my bed, sleeping. I thought we would be close together for the first time…"

Giulio Cesare took Cavour in her arms.

"I am sorry you thought it would be like that! Truth be told, when I heard your voice, I felt rejoice. You got what Leonardo never got. Our trust in Azur Lane bore his fruits. I am so happy!"

"Will we be together for honor, glory and victory?"

"Together for victory!"

Warspite interrupted, "I don't want to interrupt your family reunion, but their battle is getting out of hand! We need to get out of here!"

Malta, 1 day after the battle

"And so, Salerno is now underwater!" narrated Illustrious.

"I wished I had been repaired to see this," complained Victorious.

"It would had been impressive to see!" added Indomitable.

"I even had to use my abilities to make sure we would be out of here," said Formidable.

"Tea is ready, lady," informed Belfast.

Maid light cruisers served the long table with Queen Elizabeth at his end. The guests of honor were Vittorio Veneto, Giulio Cesare, Conte di Cavour, Andrea Doria, Caio Duilio and Duca degli Abruzzi and Emanuele Filiberto Duca d'Aosta that wanted to taste Royal Navy's legendary tea. Queen Elizabeth invited her staff, Nelson, Rodney, Warspite, Valiant, Malaya and four Illustrious-class carriers.

"Your matters, Abruzzi," said Belfast.

"Who cares. I am the guest here!" she replied haughtily.

Belfast took her by the ear and drag her out of the room.

"_Arrivederci_, Abruzzi," laughed Duca d'Aosta with an amused smile.

"How do you like our tea?" asked Edinburgh.

"Perfection," commented Vittorio Veneto.

"It is a warmhearted official welcome that you prepared for us," added Giulio Cesare.

"We are more than happy that you like our Royal Navy hospitality," declared Queen Elizabeth. "And we are relieved that you joined the Azur Lane cause. We will make sure to liberate you totally from Ironblood's influence. It is going to be a rocky battle, but we shall be victorious in the end!"

"We might have lost la Città Eterna, La Spezia and Genoa, but we still have Taranto, Pantelleria and Sicily and the remaining of Salerno," noted Caio Duilio.

"I hope we get to see more battles!" said Andrea Doria.

"Hoping your Impero don't cause us any trouble," said Nelson.

"She seemed to have gone her own way," hypothesized Giulio Cesare.

"How should she be considered?" asked the Queen to Veneto.

"As long as she doesn't get in the way, I don't see why we should consider her an enemy."

"Then we shall let her be. For now, let's pray and make a toast for all the loved ones that were lost in this war."

Queen Elizabeth took out a list of everyone that was written as a casualties from both side of the conflict. While the Queen pronounced their names and place of destruction, a total silence was shadowing the table. The Queen pronounced the name of Barham without hesitation. It then come to the Marconi class submarines that were almost all lost in the last two weeks. On the list, a name appeared and broke Giulio Cesare's heart.

"Leonardo di Vinci, south of Gibraltar."

After the speech, they discussed about future military plans, life and experiences for hours. Giulio Cesare didn't eat nor drank and remained silent.

After the dinner, Cesare went to the coordinate of her sinking. She searched around the blue waters. On Gibraltar's beach, she found di Vinci's hat. She cleaned the hat covered in wet sand. Below the hat, she thought she could see the joyful submarine. She embraced it one last time her tears marking the sands around. She buried the cursed hat back in her place without leaving any hint behind.

[…]

In a room, the captured Trieste, Alpino, Bersagliere, Geniere, Corazziere, Antonio da Noli, Turbine, Dardo and Freccia were to remain prisoners until they either change their mind or until the end of the war. Carabiniere convinced Corazziere to join their cause. The rest of the destroyers soon answered the call to arm. There was nothing more they could do instead of rotting away in this prison. Trieste remained unconvinced glued to her chair. Luigi Cadorna, Giuseppe Garibaldi, Eugenio di Savoia and Muzio Attendolo tried to knock sense into her.

"You have to understand that your sister's sinking is due to troublesome circumstances," said Giuseppe Garibaldi.

"It wasn't by mean spirit!" said Luigi Cadorna. "The same thing happened to Armando Diaz and I don't hold a grudge against them. Being vindictive doesn't lead to anything."

"Maybe for you, but not for me. You betray our alliance and what we had to fight for many years."

"Look at me," said Muzio Attendolo. "Azur Lane was kind enough to repair and retrofit me into something fantastic!"

"That won't bring back Trento!"

"Leave her be," resigned Savoia. "She might be a lost cause."

Little silhouettes barged in the room. They were submarine HMS Ultimatum, Umbra and Unbroken. They went in front of Trieste and bowed to her. Cadorna, Garibaldi, Savoia and Attendolo were surprised.

"As U-class submarine, Ultimatum, Umbra and Unbroken present their condolences for your sister Trento," declared Ultimatum on a sincere tone; she then turned to the Condottieri light cruisers, "all our condolences to Giovanni delle Bande Nere. We were mad that our sisters, among them Unbeaten and Upright, weren't spared. But they fought until the end like true Royal Navy warrior and we can't blame you for their demise."

"Our jobs are clear, and we can't derogate from it," told Umbra.

Giuseppe Garibaldi said, "We are sorry too to have been so easily violent in what was less than just game. If only we had known."

Ultimately, they laughed together. Trieste looked at the group. She remembered her broken riggings. What would happen to it? What would happen to her? She could join them, but she would be utterly useless.

Without her knowing, Veneto had already some plans for her. After all, they had lost Aquila and Sparviero and were left without aircraft carriers. A retrofit would be on its way.

Ironblood Headquarter, After the Battle of Salerno

Littorio, Gorizia, Bolzano, Camicia Nera and Squadrista were the last Sardegnians in the Crimson Axis. Gneisenau repined. Friedrich der Grosse was amused. Littorio stayed silent in their presence. She had nothing to excuse her own failures. Her master plan didn't go has plan. They hadn't been numerous to defend their place in the Crimson Axis. At least, she had some loyal followers.

"Your loyalty is greatly appreciated."

"I don't care about this anymore," admitted Gorizia. "I will follow anyone who is willing to destroy the Royal Navy forever."

"Then you have greatly chosen," said Friedrich. "We have a common goal."

"Gorizia," declared Camicia Nera, "you are better to stay in line or I will administer the necessary punishment."

"Ohoh. How funny has this situation become," teased Prinz Eugen.

"We should stop talking and let Gneisenau talk!" indicated Z23.

Gneisenau cleared her throat and declared, "Thank you, Z23. Now that _Operation Axis_ is done, the results are mixed. Yes, we still own half of Sardegna and especially Città Eterna. Littorio supervised fleet is going to be under our command and all the new ships in development have been finished by our development teams."

"Wait! What did you say!" said Littorio.

"Surprised?" asked Friedrich der Grosse. "We found your plans in Genoa and thought it would be useful."

"Well, of course! I had plans for you to finish them!"

"But you didn't press it before," hypothesized Prinz Eugen. "Either you are truly incompetent or playing with us."

"I am not playing with you! I wanted to show our might… but resources fell short!"

"Not that it matters anymore… They should be there any second by now."

Gneisenau's word came true. Familiar silhouettes entered the room.

"Your Comandanti Medaglie d'Oro-class destroyers and the battleship UP-41 Class," announced Gneisenau.

Littorio didn't appreciated being beaten in firepower.

"My name is Dante Alighieri," corrected the battleship UP-41. "I am at the complete service of Ironblood and the Crimson Axis. I hope we can work together."

The seventeen completed Medaglie destroyers ushered together, "We are ready to serve at maximum efficiency!"

Littorio looked at their advanced equipment. She didn't want to become obsolete like she did to Giulio Cesare. Was it karma catching up to her? Friedrich was now behind her, "what is wrong, my child? Something is bothering you? Your heart seems distressed."

"You again! Get your hands of me!"

"Littorio seems upset," laughed Prinz Eugen.

"I am not! Let's get this over with!"

Gneisenau declared, "You are going to swear total allegiance to Ironblood. To the world, you might be free, but you are under our heavy supervision. A supervised state until our final victory. Now you will proclaim your allegiance to us."

Littorio went in line with the rest of compatriots and saluted the Ironblood flag.

"Long live Ironblood!"

Salerno

The sky had cleared. Water had filled the now underwater island. A rift was visible and had filled over the days. Impero stood on the last rock, the rock which Graf Zeppelin had hidden behind, and looked at the horizons, hopeless. Silent.

In her hand, she had salvaged Roma's cube which now gave her supernatural abilities. She didn't understand the scope of its abilities, but she would experiment with it.

"Why won't you die!" had screamed The Swordman.

"No matter where you run, I will find you and I will avenge Roma!" had retorted Impero.

Their fight destroyed the island. It had created fissures in the ocean floors. Waves had been pushed outward creating little tsunamis wandering the Mediterranean. Impero's poleaxe cut multiple times through The Swordman who was forced to retreat. She opened a blackhole with what seemed like a mental cube. Its blue reflection illuminated the battlefield and she disappeared. Impero was left alone in the calming sea of the night.

The sun reached his zenith.

"Where are you going from there?" inquired Giulio Cesare, who knew where to find her.

Less than twenty meters from Roma's sinking coordinates.

"Why does it matter to you, Cesare?"

"Roma was my friend. I trained both of you remember?"

"If you want me to join Azur Lane, it is still a 'no' from me."

"I wasn't there for that, Impero."

Impero looked at Giulio leaning on the rock. Her lips drew a little smile. The sun was at his zenith.

"Where are you going from there?"

"I will kill every Ironblood and Sirens until the last, for Roma, and protect the Sardegnian seas. This is what Roma would have wanted me to do!"

"Are you sure Roma wanted that?"

"I will do it that she likes it or not."

"Unfortunately… vengeance is ephemeral and useless. My sister made me realize that… She is annoying some time with her moral philosophy, but I am stubborn and thoughtless in my actions. She made me realize that I should fight for the living and the future instead of fighting for the dead and past. My sister, Leonardo di Vinci, and my dearest little friend, di Vinci, are dead and this is the cruelness of life. My sister wouldn't have wanted me to chase The Swordman until the end of time to avenge her. And then what? I would be left with nothing. I would have abandoned the one I cherished. This is when I decided: I would fight with Conte di Cavour in the upcoming wars. I will protect her, and I won't let the Taranto episode happen again. And you, are you fighting for Roma? Or are you fighting for your revenge, your ego?"

"Shut up you sanctimonious Sardegnian. Opposite to you, I am left with no one to fight for!"

"And Vittorio Veneto has been left alone in the dark by her own sister Littorio. She is like a young bird out of her shell and discovering this cruel world. She would be happy with some familiar company.

"She is the reason I wasn't finished! She left me alone, to rot! How can I love someone this despicable!"

"Truth is, I don't know what kind of thing Littorio said to you, but Veneto had her hand tied by her sister. She only obeys her out of ignorance. I am sure she would want to see you and apologize with her heart. Can you at least do that? ..."

Impero stayed silent. Giulio Cesare declared, "In climbing the mountain, you may have gained clarity of vision, but you also lost sight of your original goal. In the end, you will fail miserably."

Impero got off the rock and faced Giulio Cesare, "Do you believe in heuristics?"

"I might be impulsive," confessed Cesare. "But I prefer to rely either on my calculations, my sister or my stopwatch."

"You see life like a complex machine from which you can learn certain patterns. From my own perspective, I only see disorganization, inefficiency and chaos. With this, I can only follow the flow and learn from my mistakes, like a machine. You might be right in the end, but I am going to still try and either prove myself right or prove you wrong. Only the future will tell."

Impero was going away when Giulio Cesare held her shoulder.

"Remember this. In this world terrorized by Sirens, you might think its only chaos and destruction, but where despair has taken hold of some people, hope will shine in the end. Will you stand alone in the light? Or will you stand with people in the dark? Don't lose yourself. Promise me. For Roma."

Impero pushed the hand of Cesare. She wants towards neither Azur Lane's controlled zones nor Ironblood zones. Giulio Cesare stared at the blue sky. A new chapter was beginning for the Sardegnian Kingdom.

**END OF PART ONE**


End file.
